


一名00特工，一名時間領主 A 00 agent & A Timelord

by molly31203



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Doctor who梗, Human!Bond, M/M, Timelord!Q, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「噓.........」一個聲音從他上方響起，那隻手繼續輕柔的安撫他，「It’s all right。你很快就會痊癒了。我很抱歉打擾到你了。那些Cyberman——他們不該出現在這裡，不該干擾這個時空.......不過你別擔心，你很快就可以回去你的世界。已經沒事了。」</p><p>「It’s okay now。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半AU的故事。故事從皇家夜總會到skyfall，然後會到Spectre。
> 
>  
> 
> 只有第一章比較短而已，後面的章節莫名其妙越打越長（目死 進展會有點慢，因為Bond是個笨蛋花了很久時間才發現真相（欸 
> 
>  
> 
> 然後..............其實它有可能會是BE (還不確定啦不要打我
> 
> 這是一個Q是Timelord（時間領主），而Bond還是個007的故事。（直接破梗這樣好嗎

Bond身體的每一個部分都在痛苦的叫囂。

整個任務出了問題——在Le Chiff吸入器動的手腳沒成功，Bond反倒讓自己中毒。在他試著聽從MI6那端指令自行解毒時，一群奇怪的銀色機器人突然破門而入，將槍口對準他。（ _「你會被升級。（You will be upgraded.）」_ 他聽見那些金屬人這樣胡言亂語著。）

至於後續呢？後續Bond記不得了。那段記憶變得模糊不清，Bond甚至不知道自己現在身在何處。此刻的他因為身體的痛楚無法移動身體任何一部分，喉嚨中的灼燒感讓Bond幾乎快無法呼吸。

但是Vesper還在那個賭場裡，他的任務也還沒結束。他不能被困在這裡，他得回去。

在Bond試著用他的毅力命令自己抗拒全身上下的疼痛時，一隻手溫柔的擾上他，著非常輕的力道小心地碰觸他的頭髮。

那隻手比一般人的體溫要低，卻神奇的力量。它碰觸過的地方不再刺痛，它碰觸Bond之後漸漸的使特工冷靜下來。

「噓.........」一個聲音從他上方響起，那隻手繼續輕柔的安撫他，「It’s all right。你很快就會痊癒了。我很抱歉打擾到你了。那些Cyberman——他們不該出現在這裡，不該干擾這個時空.......不過你別擔心，你很快就可以回去你的世界。已經沒事了。」

「It’s okay now。」

那個聲音——那個聲音在Bond的耳中聽起來既年輕又年邁，但成功的清除掉Bond內心中的雜念。Bond在那隻手的撫摸下安心的闔上眼睛，他感覺到身上的疼痛一點一點的被抽走。

當下一次Bond再次睜開眼的時候，他發現自己仍在原先自己試著解毒的地方，而從他向MI6尋求幫助後，只過了短短的五分鐘。


	2. Chapter 2

完成夜總會的任務、解決Le Chiff，在威尼斯失去Vesper。

逮捕殺死Vesper的兇手，Mr. White，接著剿滅掉一個恐怖組織、完成數十項任務。

最後Bond跑道一輛火車上.......按照字面上的意思，在火車「上面」。007正追緝一名從MI6偷走敏感文件的間諜。最後整個事件以Bond被Moneypenny，自己的隊友擊中作結。

子彈打穿肩膀的痛楚是Bond從橋上墜落時唯一能感覺到的——當他被捲入急流中時他彷彿看見死神正歡樂地向他招手。直到Bond再次睜開眼，發現自己被沖到岸邊，不遠處已有人注意到受傷的自己。

Bond在意識清醒的第一瞬間對自己還活著一事感到絕望。

上帝，Bond想停止自己這個可悲的人生——他花了一輩子奔跑、欺騙跟殺人，他一次又一次失去自己重要的人——他已經摔的支離破碎，想要停止這永無止盡的日子。然而Bond每次都能逃過死劫，被MI6一次又一次的強迫拼湊回來，之後再那些任務摔得徹底。

槍傷受到妥善的包紮後，Bond跑到一個無人的小鎮，試著在那裡浪費自己剩下的生命。

**他失去了Vesper，他一生的摯愛。** Bond對自己說著。他老了。累了。摔得徹底。沒有用半點用處。他已經沒有任何理由再回到MI6。

這樣安逸平淡的生活持續到MI6被人攻擊的新聞出現，總部爆炸、M即將受到國會質詢等的消息出現在老舊的電視機畫面，Bond那深深烙印在骨子裡的忠誠心最後強迫他回到倫敦。

Bond回到那總是下著雨的祖國，拖著疲憊不堪的身子去見M。

「去國家美術館，007，」M用他的代號叫他，而不是他的本名。雖然M看上去依舊那麼冷血無情（ **是她** 要Moneypenny他媽的開槍），Bond還是能感覺到她對自己的回來感到開心，「你的軍需官在那裡等著你交接。他還沒有完全安頓好.......不過他已經準備好你這次所需的裝備。」

Bond點點頭，遵從她的命令。他比預定的時間早了整整一小時，頹喪地坐在Turner的經典畫作前面等待他的軍需官。007預先期待的是名白髮、穿著實驗大衣的瘋瘋癲癲老天才走向他，就像他過去認識、不幸在MI6爆炸中喪命的老Q一樣。那樣的話他們或許能再成為好朋友。

但最後Bond等到的是一名年輕，穿著不怎麼符合Bond品味 _（“邋遢 raggedy”是他唯一想得到的形容詞）_ 的男人。對方有著一頭深棕色的捲髮、漂亮的顴骨，蒼白的皮膚配上一對翠綠色的眼睛。他看上去太過年輕，像是大學剛畢業沒多久。

但他的聲音聽上去莫名熟悉。

「Double O Seven。」在Bond因對方以年齡的嘲弄準備離開時，那名的青年喊出他的代號，「我是你的新軍需官。」

Bond深深嘆口氣，「你作為Q還太過年輕。」

「我實際比我看上去要來的年長，試著別以貌取人，Double O Seven。」Q，那名青年從他的大衣中拿出一個黑色的盒子跟信封遞給Bond，他溫和地說著，「這是你這次任務所需的裝備：一把指紋槍，追蹤器，和前往上海的機票。請務必把它們完整無缺的交還回來。」

「等等。」在新任Q離開之前，Bond伸手抓住對方的手臂——這事實上有點無禮，Bond很快就對自己的動作感到後悔，「我之前是否有在哪裡見過你？」

「我不這麼認為，007。在我被MI6正式任用前，我正花著時間環遊世界。」Q眨了眨眼，他抽回自己的手臂並在最後給了Bond一抹淺笑，「Good luck out in the field，Mr. Bond。」

 

-

不知何故，在待在香港的夜晚裡，Bond做夢，想起他在夜總會時中毒的經驗。那次他與Vesper相遇的任務。

夢中的他待在一個寬敞的房間裡，被人小心的照料。Bond還夢起當時的那隻手，輕輕地擦過他的額頭、鎖骨，接著又碰觸他的肩膀。 _「It’s okay now.」_ 那個聲音說著，那讓Bond肩膀上被Moneypenny擊中的傷口似乎不是那麼的痛了。

在香港的夜晚裡，Bond不再被自己的惡夢困擾。相反的，他前所未有的感覺到安穩。

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Q所給的槍實質上並不算是真的槍。它還是會射出某種子彈，可以阻止任何試圖從Bond面前逃跑或試圖攻擊他的人，但不會讓任何人死掉或受到嚴重的傷害。這讓Bond感覺有點怪異，畢竟他已經習慣當自己按下板機之後看見鮮血跟一具屍體躺在面前。

他把Silva帶回MI6，按照M的要求把叛徒的電腦帶入Q Branch讓Q將之破解。剛進入Q Branch時，Q正在跟身邊的一個奇怪的男人起小爭執——對方有過分顯眼的紅色領結、大下巴 _（Chinny）_ 跟稀少的可憐的眉毛。他與Bond擦身而過，即使對方向特工出示自己的證件（ _「John Smith，Health and Safty。」_ ），Bond還是帶著懷疑的目光注視著對方離去。他的氣質一點也不像是國家機關的人。

「我不怎麼喜歡槍，還有爆炸。」Bond遞出電腦，他順便將自己的疑問帶給Q——噢，不，他並沒有把槍帶回來。Bond在情急之下把它送給了科摩多巨蜥，成功得到Q一個不滿的表情，「再加上你被要求要活著擄獲Mr. Silva，我不覺得我的決定有錯。」

「你不喜歡槍？」

「還有爆炸，」Q補充，「所以，是的。這是除了預算問題以外，我不想發明給你爆炸筆的另一個原因。」

Bond挑眉，「你可是在國家機密情報局工作，我的軍需官。」

「啊，看樣子有人認可我了，終於。」Q微笑，他此刻看上去像是一個五歲的小孩，終於得到大人的肯定而開心，那抹笑容不知道為何讓Bond覺得心動。

「你可以破解Silva的密碼嗎？」Bond清清嗓子，他把他們的話題拉回工作，一邊試著讓自己保持絕對客觀跟理性。「M要知道那台電腦裡所有的資料。」

「當然，但我得說這讓我很有罪惡感。」Q說著，他將電腦打開，螢幕上出現無數條紅線包圍出的一個立體圖形，Q著迷似的盯著畫面，「我是指，它獨一無二，很美，真的，美麗得令人震懾。把它破解掉就像犯罪，就像破壞一個卓越藝術品——這個世上只有六個人會編寫這種程式。」

「而你是六個人的其中之一？」

「我發明它的。」

_Brave new world。_ Bond想。在這一刻他真心的感覺到自己正開始喜歡上這名新的軍需官。


	4. Chapter 4

_ This is fixed point. This must happen.This always happens. _

_ Time can not be rewritten. _

 

-

 

他們犯了致命的錯誤。Bond順著Silva的計畫將那台電腦交給Q，而Q也順著Silva的意思將它輸入MI6的系統裡——結果他們讓Silva逃出去，讓他打斷M出席的質詢會議。Bond光是從耳機中傳來的聲音就能感覺到Q對自己疏忽的憤怒，但軍需官仍然秉持著專業態度，壓抑著自己的怒火替特工指路、通知在會議場上的參謀長儘早將M帶走。

在兩人共同合作下，Bond搶在更嚴重的傷害造成前趕到質詢會議現場，把M帶離現場。

「Q，我需要你的幫助。」

「我正在追蹤你的車，Bond，」Q的聲音從耳機傳來，此刻他聽上去非常的壓抑跟緊張，「Where are you going？」

「I got M，」Bond說道，在駕駛的同時注意著四周是否有任何承載Silva的車子，「我需要你做件事，Q。製造一條除了Silva以外沒有人可以追蹤到的路線。」

「去哪？」

「Skyfall。」

耳機的那端停頓，「你確定？或許我們有別的選擇.......也許你可以讓Tanner或Ms. Moneypenny——」

「這裡沒有其他選擇，Q。我們從一開始就落後Silva好幾步，現在是時候改變整個遊戲規則了。」

「……我想這不會是一個官方上的請求？」

「完全不是。」

「So much for my promising career in espionage.」他聽見Q在那方嘆氣，但是Q還是遵從著Bond的意思。「在下個地方左轉，直走，然後再右轉。」

「Why？」

「我給了你一個『非正式』的裝備。」

當Bond聽從Q的指示駕駛，並將路線盡頭的那座倉庫的門打開——他看見一台阿斯頓馬丁停在那裡。完美無缺的在那裡等著他。

 

-

 

他們打敗了MI6史上最大的叛徒、結束軍情處史上最大的醜聞。Bond成功復出，依舊是最襯職的007——但他還是失去了M。

M最終沒有逃過死神的魔掌。在崩塌的Skyfall中M嚥下她最後一口氣。

Bond沒有去M的葬禮，當鐘聲為她敲響、當棺木下葬時，Bond都一個人站在建築物的頂樓，茫然的看著太陽在天空上的畫出的軌跡，看著他用盡一生去保護的國家。直到太陽快要完全落下，從葬禮回來的Moneypenny帶來M最後的遺物給他（ **那隻該死的牛頭犬，** Bond在心裡咒罵，但他還是把瓷器狗小心的收藏好。），Bond才從頂樓走下來。

他本來想直接走進地下室的車庫，開車便離開這裡。神使鬼差的，Bond轉動自己的腳步，走向Q Branch暫時的基地。

整個寬敞的辦公室裡擺滿數百台螢幕全黑的電腦、數據的統計資料。Q Branch裡沒有半個人，除了Q。穿著他出席M葬禮的黑色西裝，軍需官甚至沒脫下大衣，一個人站在中心的電腦前瘋狂的敲打鍵盤，甚至沒有察覺到Bond推開玻璃門走進。Bond繞到Q的背後，先是打量Q Branch貼在牆壁上的那些資料，接著站在自己軍需官的背後，觀察對方的工作。

「我聽到一些風聲，」這樣的寂靜過了許久，Bond首先打破了沈默，「他們說是你把我從Skyfall帶回來的。」

「跟一組MI6的特工，還有Moneypenny。是的。」Q短暫的停下工作，接著流暢的鍵盤聲又再次響起，「那時候你幾乎沒有意識，卻還是死死的抱緊M。我們差一點不能把你們兩個帶回來。」

Bond沈默，他直盯著他的軍需官。那道視線讓Q即使是背對著他都無法忽視。

「你在內疚。」

「.......這是我的錯。我不該讓Silva有機可趁，讓他鑽進MI6的安全漏洞。」

「這也是我的錯，Q。我不應該帶她到蘇格蘭，不該拜託你將Sliva引過去——這也是她的錯，如果她不要那麼固執地留在議會上就好了。」Bond停頓，他緩步走向軍需官身邊，看向那雙充滿內疚的綠眼，「Q，如果繼續討論M的死究竟誰的錯或內疚，那我們永遠無法讓這件事過去，M永遠無法安息。」

「…….不應該是讓你來安慰我的。」Q嘟噥，他認為Bond才應該是因為M的死最難過的人，才是該被安慰的對象。但他們現在卻角色互換。

Bond朝著他露出微笑，「現在，你需要一個休息。」

「你才要回去休息。」Q反駁，「你應該去休息。」

「那你呢？」

「我必須完成這些。防火牆、MI6的系統——它們需要被升級。」Q繼續盯著螢幕，連說話的時候都不曾停下輸入指令的動作。看著軍需官的態度，Bond不禁好奇對方是否從葬禮回來後就一直瘋狂的工作到現在。

「我不希望一個人回去。」Bond不知道為什麼自己脫口說出這句話，但他再次成功的打斷Q的注意力，「你說的沒錯，我需要休息......而你也需要。」

Q瞪著Bond，針對他的言詞小聲的碎碎念——不過Q仍聽著Bond的話將電腦關閉了。

「.......我們去吃點東西，接著我會帶你回家。然後，是的，我也會去休息。」

Q的話讓Bond的笑容加深。

 

-

 

Q帶他去了一家自己從沒去過的餐廳，一家位在Baker Street的小餐廳。它的價格非常便宜，食物卻相當精緻——在享用餐點的聊天過程中Bond發現Q比自己想像的更加博學多聞：除了精通理科科目以外，Q還會許多古老語言（像是拉丁文或中文的文言文，為了讀一些史籍跟文學。Q向他解釋。）另外，最出乎Bond意料之外的，是Q認同一些學家對宇宙生命存在的看法，他相信在宇宙的外頭存在著其他的生命。

Bond付掉餐錢，又在餐廳附近的一家糕餅店買一盒馬卡龍作為禮物給他的軍需官——Q因此露出的笑容讓Bond呆住了半秒。真的只有半秒而已。Bond在心裡對自己說著，儘管他很明顯這是個謊言。

之後是由Q帶兩人回去（ _「不用期待了，不會是一台阿斯頓馬丁的。」_ Q說著，而這也是事實。Q的車是一台勞斯萊斯。），回程中天空下起細雨，他們在車上沒有再說半句話，任由沈默瀰漫在兩人之間。

車程中，趁著駕駛座的青年不注意的時候，Bond開始觀察Q：在陰暗的光線下Q的輪廓沒有平常的銳利，綠色的眼睛在外頭黃光的照射下變的溫暖。這或許才是Q真正的樣子。就如他第一次見面時向Bond所說，他實際的年齡比Bond想像中的要大。

繼續盯著對方的側臉，Bond開始猜想這位骨瘦如柴的青年有著怎麼樣的過去，又是如何被挖掘至MI6，向高層展示自己的身手，讓他一躍成為軍需部的領導人——還有為什麽才首次見面，Bond自己已經願意將自己、M的性命賭在對方身上？

Q是一個讓Bond想不透的存在。

「我們到了。」當Q的車子停止駛動，Q朝Bond開口，這才使Bond從恍惚中回神。他轉頭，看見熟悉的建築物在窗外。

「你知道我住在哪裡？」

「我讀過你的資料。還有，如果你想知道更多的話——被賣掉的公寓是我幫你買回來的。」Q輕輕扯動嘴角，將門鎖打開，「晚安，007。」

「你接著要回去了嗎？」

停頓一會，「現在已經快十點了........所以我想，是的。」

「那麼，請問我有這份榮幸知道我的軍需官住在哪嗎？」Bond在說出這句話的當下便後悔——他越過界限。Bond發現自己與過去的不同，發現自己正給予軍需官超出一般的關心跟觀察。而這份超出平常的觀察力讓他注意到在Q在這提問下所露出的細微情感——在Q那份友善裡藏著的婉拒，一道拒絕他的牆壁。

「好好休息，007。」

這是他們今晚最後的對話。

-

那天晚上的夢境強迫他去回憶那一天被大火吞噬的Skyfall，還有在他懷抱中死去的M。

Bond將M的雙眼闔上，將那副嬌小卻無比堅強的身軀緊緊抱著。當小教堂的天花板開始崩落，Bond唯一希望的只有讓石塊落下，將自己埋葬在家園之中。

在他還有意識的最後一刻，一道怪異，卻有些熟悉的聲響傳來。有什麼東西憑空出現，擋下了所有從Bond頭頂上墜落的重石。

_「我不知道為什麼我會聽你的話，順著你的要求，」_ 一個聲音怒氣沖沖的說著， _「這不對。這不該發生。我們不該攪和這些事情，這違背規則，Q。」_

_「你曾經見過這麼多的人類，那麼多的朋友，Doctor。」_ 另一個聲音輕輕地回答， _「你就不曾希望過，在你為這整個宇宙做了這麼多之後，它應該給予你一次不一樣的結果嗎？」_

_ 「……你幾乎不認識這個人。」 _

_ 「我認識他，Doctor。我知道他的全部，他的一切。」 _

那兩個聲音在那之後便不再爭吵，只剩下類似引擎的聲音，還有一個人靠近的腳步聲。

_ 「Bond。」 _

他聽見一個人正在呼喊他的名字，還有一雙手小心扳開他緊緊抱住M的手。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章是Moneypenny的POV

_ 「.........我如此的過著孤單的生活，我沒有一個可以真正談話的人，一直到六年前，我在飛越撒哈拉沙漠的時候飛機故障的時候。」 _

 

-

** 姓名： Bill Tanner **

** 職位：MI6員工，參謀長 **

** 年齡：37 **

** 出生日期：17 February 1978 **

** 出生地：London, England **

** 推薦人：M **

** 任務列表：附錄一 **

** 心理檢查：附錄二 **

** 身份簡介：附錄三 **

 

** 姓名： Eve Moneypenny **

** 職位： MI6員工，M貼身保鑣兼秘書 **

** 年齡：31 **

** 出生日期：6 September 1984 **

** 出生地：London, England **

** 推薦人：Ｍ **

** 任務列表：附錄一 **

** 心理檢查：附錄二 **

** 身份簡介：附錄三 **

 

** 姓名：James Bond **

** 職位：MI6員工，持有殺人執照的00特工 **

** 年齡：47 **

** 出生日期：2 March 1968 **

** 出生地：Skyfall, Scotland **

** 推薦人：海軍上校，M **

** 任務列表：附錄一，二，三，四 **

** 心理檢查：附錄五，六 **

** 身份簡介：附錄七，八，九 **

 

 

** 姓名：Confidential （機密） **

** 職位：MI6員工，軍需部長官。 **

** 年齡：Confidential （機密） **

** 出生日期：Confidential （機密） **

** 出生地：Confidential （機密） **

** 推薦人：Confidential （機密） **

** 任務列表：Confidential （機密） **

** 心理檢查：Confidential （機密） **

** 身份簡介：Confidential （機密） **

 

 

 

Moneypenny將人事處更新的所有資料交給Mallory——「即將上位的」M，雖然要等國會認可跟經過正式程序，但Mallory此刻已經完全擔任了M的身份，掌控整個MI6。

「所以我需要做的只是在上頭簽名？」Mallory鐵青著臉瀏覽007那一長串的「風流」，一邊對站在前方的Moneypenny詢問。

「Yes, Sir. 您簽上名之後就代表重新授權各個人員在MI6的職員。」

幾乎整個下午，Moneypenny都在Mallory辦公室裡，等著對方將所有的資料閱覽完畢，並在幾個重要的長官跟00特工上（包含Bond）的資料簽名時偷偷鬆一口氣（儘管在看見Q滿滿被「封存」的資料時，他稍微的皺眉。）離開前M同時將一份任務交給Moneypenny，要她轉交Bond。

一份試探Bond的任務，在東京的一份簡單護衛工作跟竊取資料，明天便啟程。離開M的辦公室之後，Moneypenny走進00特工的辦公室試圖尋找Bond——最後卻被告知特工人在Q Branch。Bond不知怎麼知道明天的任務，正在跟Q拿取明天任務的裝備。

MI6大部分的人都對Q，這位年輕的軍需官一無所知。除了上任引薦他的M以外，沒有人知道Q的來歷——甚至是所有能調閱的MI6資料上，除了代表男孩的一個字母以外，什麼也查不到。對Q的所知最多就只有如此：他穿著品味怪異、博學多聞、絕頂聰明，行為舉止看上去與外表年齡不符（過分的穩重）。

在一開始Q上任的時候沒有人相信他，除了M以外沒有任何人.......好吧，Moenypenny更正自己原本的想法。M以外或許還有Bond。而且Bond證明了，相信這名新軍需官是對的。Silva的事件因為他而將損傷減至最小，M去世時MI6沒有癱瘓，這些事蹟都需要歸功於他。

儘管如此Moneypenny還是對Q有所保留，特別在看過Q的資料後，她對軍需官更加擔憂——這並非質疑他的能力。這與軍需官的能力完全無關。她唯一擔心的是，如今M女士去世，MI6裡沒有任何人知道Q的任何事情。若是Q想，Q可以隨時離開MI6或直接倒戈..........兩者都可以把MI6搞得天翻地覆。

走進Q Branch臨時的基地，她很輕鬆地便找到Bond跟Q兩人。她注意到Bond緊緊盯著Q身上穿著那件襯衫和開襟的黑色羊毛衫（ **那恐怕是Bond的品味，Q的品味跟這種顏色和衣服的搭配完全大相逕庭。** 她想。），Moneypenny甚至察覺到那雙熟悉的藍眼睛此刻正流露著某種愉悅，某種溫柔。

那道眼神便是她最擔心的事情。

「通訊器，一把掌紋槍........請試著別把它再搞丟。」

Q警告他，Bond接過的時候給了一個無辜的微笑，成功得到對方一記白眼。接著Q又從盒子裡拿出一樣裝備，一個......螺絲起子？

「它是還在研發中的東西，007，」Q向Bond解釋，他拿著那個螺絲起子指向Q Branch的一扇密碼鎖門，「指著目標，然後按下按鈕。它可以打開任何一扇高科技的門、密碼或任何東西。」

Moneypenny感覺到Bond不相信Q。畢竟Q這話再怎麼聽上去都太像科幻情節了，而且Bond肯定還在期待這其實是可以爆炸的。

但這東西在Bond前往日本之後很快就起作用。當Bond右臂中彈，一邊按住傷口止血、一邊試著在五秒內解開炸彈上的密碼， _「還真是「簡單」的任務啊。」_ Bond諷刺地對耳機另一端說著，他肯定知道Moneypenny跟Mallory都在那端監看著。

等到剩兩秒的時候Q終於失控地在耳機那端朝他大聲咆哮，要他該死的用Q所給的裝備，Bond這才把它掏出來使用。

而那個該死的東西還真的停下了炸彈的倒數計時。

「我告訴過你，那是一個可以解除所有高科技的東西，」危機解除，Q的聲音終於鬆懈下來，儘管對Bond還是有著消退不去的憤怒，「你下次在他媽的不聽我說的試看看。」

「令人驚訝的東西。」Bond真的對手中的小玩意另眼相看了，「它對一般木門有用嗎？」

「沒有。用這個對付那種低階的東西就像殺雞用牛刀一樣，Double O Seven。」

「那我該如何打開木門？」

「你可以他媽的踹開它。」Q冷冷地回答，搶在Bond的笑聲透過通訊器傳來之前，他率先掐斷了兩人的通訊。

 

-

 

Bond將任務的資料、目標安全送到京都之後，他的訊號短暫的消失在MI6的地圖上，直到當天凌晨時才再次出現。剛好進入Q Branch的Moneypenny接了他撥來的電話，告訴他Q正在展開一場短暫的會議，要Bond先向自己回報任務並確認明日一早的回程飛機。

從Bond壓抑的聲音聽來，Bond中彈的手臂還隱隱作痛著。儘管他已經接受過一定程度的治療——事實上Moneypenny相信他全身上下，舊傷新傷都隱隱酸痛著，這是Bond過去不注重照顧跟治療的下場。她決定花點時間陪著人在地球另一端的Bond聊天，試著用對話和對方不停為自己提供的酒精麻痺痛楚。

直到Q回來之後。天知道為什麼，Bond竟然能察覺到Q回來。

「你曾經去過京都嗎？」Bond的聲音再次傳來，但他此刻的說話對象已經不再是Moneypenny。

「——我有。」Q回答，那聲音像以往冷靜、公式化，「那是一座非常古典、優雅的城市。」

「我還以為你怕坐飛機？」

「如果你不趕時間，Double O Seven，你會有很多方式去旅行。」

Q的回答讓Bond微笑。

「為什麼你仍在工作？」

「為什麼你還醒著？」

「我還在執行任務，Q，腎上腺素讓我不容易入睡.......你吃過晚餐了嗎？」

Q模糊地哼了幾聲，「我讓一名員工在下班前買給我晚餐。」

「不，你沒有。Moneypenny剛剛告訴過我你把她給的晚餐直接送給垃圾桶。」

「我不知道00特工現在還兼管這些事物。」Q乾巴巴的說著，他還趁對話間短暫的空白對著Moenypenny用口語說道 _「告密鬼」_ ，那睜大、楚楚可憐的綠眼睛讓Moneypenny愧疚了短暫的一秒，「我已經成年了，Double O Seven。我可以照顧我自己。」

「Bond，我有個名字，你知道的，」Bond試著向他開玩笑，「你是我的軍需官。而我希望的是你能好好照顧你自己、健康，不被MI6給的瘋狂的工作量給壓垮。」

「真是令人感動，那麼我希望等你回來時，我能看見每個裝備完整地歸還。」Q回答，搶在Bond再次出言揶揄前轉換話題，「為什麼你睡不著？就我來看你剛才灌下的酒足以放倒一打的人了。」

「我不知道。也許我需要一點幫助。」

「你已經老到不適合聽搖籃曲了。」

這句話讓Bond忍不住大笑，發自內心的、暢快的——那樣的笑聲是Moneypenn從未聽過的，甚至在Vesper還活著時都沒有。「你該死的正確。」

「Well，」傳來輪子滑動的聲音，Q從他的位子上起身，走向他背後放滿書籍的櫃子，「也許我們可以來點新花樣。」

「你打算說說童話，還是唸你那些莎士比亞的詩給我聽嗎？」

「沒有人該在莎士比亞的詩詞下睡著。」Q朝Bond抗議，他的手指在書本之間徘徊，選定一本書之後才回到座位上，「好了，就說個童話故事給你聽。」

在朗讀之前，Q注意到Moneypenny還是佇足在櫃子旁， _「妳可以離開了，回去休息——」_ 他小聲的向對方說道。然而Moneypenny始終無法移動她的腳步，不知道是因為那個瘋瘋癲癲的James Bond還是Q。

她還是不相信Q，並不是她討厭這個男孩——只是她所知道的太少，而Bond，她的摯友，看上去快要沉淪（或許已經沈淪了也說不定。）她害怕Q無聲無息地消失，再次給Bond沈重的打擊........她卻也同時，希望Q能將Bond重新拼湊、給他一個新的生活。

如果可以，她希望這名男孩能永遠留在這裡，陪著Bond。但她不知為何感覺得到，Q的時間正在倒數，他總有一天會離開。

「…….Take care.」她最終是離開了Q Branch，並留給Q一個複雜的微笑。當她離開Q Branch的時候，Q已經快將故事給說完。

 

 

 

_ 「許多人有許多不同的星星。對於那些旅行的人，星星是他們的嚮導；對於其他一些人，星星只不過是小小的亮光；對於那些科學家，它們是一些問題；對於那位實業家，星星是黃金。但是所有的這些星星都不說話不作聲。然而你，你將有一些別人沒有的星星..........」 _

 

_ 「當你晚上仰望星空的時候，因為我住在其中的一顆星上面，因為我將在其中的一顆星上面笑，於是這對於你將好像是所有的星星都在笑。你，你將有懂得笑的星星！」 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家的生日都是抄演員來的XD


	6. Chapter 6

_ Bond的房間裡有一個裂縫。 _

_ 在很久以前，在Bond只是個小孩子，當他還跟他父母住在Skyfall的時候。那像是童話故事中，巨龍用它的爪子所拉出的一條裂痕——細長，醒目，還有點觸目驚心。但讓Bond對裂縫產生注意的不是它的外觀，而是偶爾從裂縫那端傳來的聲音。 _

_ 有時候是奇怪的引擎聲、一名成年的男子跟一名男孩的笑聲，有時候是一群人討論問題的聲音，或是男人在喃喃自語。還有，在非常非常非常少的時候——他會聽見那名男孩的聲音，躲在裂縫的另一端哭泣。 _

_ 如果是一般人，大概早被這種鬧鬼似的現象嚇著了。不過Bond從不害怕它，他甚至把裂縫那端的兩人都做自己某種程度上的朋友，儘管他不曾跟裂縫那端對話過。 _

_ 一直到他的父母過世，在那天Bond決定去跟裂縫那端的聲音對話——因為他需要這個。他需要一些不是假惺惺安慰他的大人，他需要一個他能夠揭下自己冷漠面具的談話對象。Bond需要這個。 _

_ 但是當他跑回自己的房間裡時，那個裂縫卻從他的房間裡消失不見。 _

_ 平滑、毫無痕跡的牆壁靜靜佇立在他的面前，彷彿無聲的嘲笑他來得太晚，來得太遲。 _

 

-

 

M去世後的第三週，Mallory被正式任命為新的M。再下一週，Bond再次以007的身份接下新的任務前往菲律賓。

這過程中不論是出席Mallory的就職典禮或是執行任務時，Q都在場，而Bond只要可能——他都會一副理所當然的樣子出現在他身邊，與他並肩出席。

Bond這樣的反常得到Tanner、Moneypenny和幾個00特工擔憂的表情（恐怕連已逝的M都會感到驚訝吧），事實上Bond也搞不懂自己為什麼會對軍需官付出過多的心思，但當他發現Q穿上自己挑的西裝、帶上自己的袖口，他的穿著越來越充滿「Bond」風格時，他覺得其他人的注目禮跟自己的擔憂都不算什麼。

他與Q維持著很微妙的關係。若是Bond在倫敦，他會一整天用運動和調情填滿時間，但在早上九點、中午十二點以及晚上六點，他都會準時的到Q所喜歡的幾家店，買餐點帶到Q Branch。 _「你需要吃點東西。」_ 他會露出在任務上用來蠱惑女人的笑容，逼著Q在他面前將食物解決，儘管對方神情哀怨地可憐。

但Bond沒有再跟Q共進正式的晚餐，也沒有更進一步的關係。若是有機會，Bond想，若是他們共進一次正式的晚餐——事情或許會進展到他不曾想過的地步。那讓他既期待也害怕。

在M的去世滿一個月的當天晚上，Bond本想待在軍需部裡直到Q下班。因為他需要一個人在這一天陪在他身旁，而Q是他想到的第一人選。但當他一進入軍需部，R便通知他Q正在處理008在非洲的緊急情況，無法分心。吃了閉門羹的他決定自己回家，準備用酒精淹死自己。

在那天他收到來自逝去的M最後的訊息。

 

 

_「如果我發生了任何事情，Bond，去找一名叫Marco Sciarra的男人。然後不要錯過他的葬禮。」_

 

 

「絕對忠誠」——任何看到Bond當下神情的人大概都會這樣形容。在收到影片的隔天，Bond便溜進MI6的檔案室，將那名男人的紙本資料偷出來。（好險Q尚未將這部份的資料數位化，不然他的任務難度會大幅的提高。）當特工以過分優雅的方式溜出資料室時，正好撞見Q。年輕的軍需官在那裡，站在一個大型的藍色電話亭面前並將之上鎖。

當他一回頭就看見Bond，對方先是愣住，嘴巴微張說不出話來。接著那對綠眸細細瞇起，Q抬起他的雙手環之在胸前。

「讓我猜猜，」Q說道，他的聲音聽上去並非猜測，而是百分之百的肯定，「你偷了某個人事處女士的ID卡，闖進MI6尚未歸檔完畢的資料室，偷了什麼機密出來。」

「事實上我偷了你的裝備。」上次任務的螺絲起子，那可真是方便——但他沒有成功把它偷出來。Bond向Q撒謊，並把那張ID卡藏起來。「Q——」

「Nope。針對你接著要提出的兩個要求，我的答案都是『不』。不，007，我不會幫你掩飾你偷溜進去的事情，不，我不會幫你把監視器的畫面消除。」

「…….我只是想問你後面的東西是什麼。」

Bond指了指Q的身後，那個警用電話亭。那是Bond見過最奇怪的東西。它看上去有像是幾世紀前的產物，一個老古董。不過讓Bond覺得奇怪的是，它是怎麼被運進來的？這裡出入的門根本沒有到它的高度，更何況在場只有Q一人。

「呃......它是一個電話亭，如果你沒注意到的話。」

「我知道它是個電話亭。」Bond忍住翻白眼和嘲笑Q的衝動，「但它為什麼在這裡？還有你，你在這裡做什麼？」

**它是個裝飾品。** Bond聽見Q小聲的嘀咕，他盯著眼前明顯心虛的軍需官，Bond的直覺猜想，他的軍需官顯然也做了什麼違背MI6規定的事情——不過他不想告訴Bond事實，卻找不到一個搪塞Bond的好藉口。軍需官垂在大腿邊的手指隨著他掙扎的心情，敲打著凌亂的節奏。

「不如我們來做個交易？」Bond朝Q露出一抹微笑，根據Moneypenny所說，那是前所未有、世界上最混賬的笑容，「你不告訴任何人我進去過檔案館，消除掉監視器的畫面，而我不會告訴別人你的秘密？」

「這不怎麼公平。」

「Well，我會稱它叫做『雙贏』。」突然靈光一閃，Bond回答道，「如果你真的不滿意的話，我還可以再請你一頓晚餐當作彌補。」

「你已經每天都買三餐給我吃了。」

「我是指餐廳，正式的，兩人都坐下來，好好用完餐——不是你平常喜歡吃的那些高熱量食物——之後其中一方載對方回家那種。」

那雙綠眼睛狠狠的瞪著特工，而對方笑嘻嘻地接受對方的怒視。他讓Q思考，甚至在Q開始踱步、繞圈子的時候都沒有出聲嘲笑他（但Bond倒是挺遺憾沒有辦法把它錄下來，真的。）。直到最後，Q停下腳步，深深歎一口氣。

「…….Deal。」

妥協，Q從口袋裡掏出他的手機。在幾秒之後他將手機螢幕轉給Bond看：MI6的監視畫面，上頭是Bond進出檔案館的身影，接著Q再輸入幾個鍵，便把它們全都刪除。

「Good boy。」Bond送給Q他最燦爛的笑容，接著他抬起自己的手臂，Q則用疑惑的眼神看著他。「我說過我會請你一頓晚餐，而且現在已經六點了，這附近又新開了一家新的餐廳........我想正式的法國餐會很完美。你覺得如何？」

「我以為——Never mind。」

鑿於Bond那高調又高品質的生活習慣，Q如果還以為Bond只會簡單找的便宜的餐廳——那他就會是個徹頭徹尾的笨蛋。他瞪著Bond懸在那的手臂許久，最後放棄。他任由Bond像在任務中對女士們做的一樣，挽住他的手。

就像是M葬禮的那天，他們再次的共進晚餐。挑選了那家新開的米其林三星餐廳，由Bond開著一台阿斯頓馬丁過去（ _「這不是你的。」_ Q看著那台車皺眉，Bond的阿斯頓還在Q Branch維修著，但Bond始終不肯說這台車的所有者究竟是誰。）。當他們進到餐廳並從服務生手中接過菜單，看見Q因為菜單上的價位露出的表情，Bond覺得今晚的花費已經值回票價。

 

 

 

 

 

「你簡直不可理喻，Double O Seven。」


	7. Chapter 7

「Martini, shaken not stirred. 」藍眼，金色、非常短的頭髮，還有一套昂貴的西裝跟一張白骨面具。男人靠近角落，對著一名孤單坐在吧台上的女人說到。「......嗨。」

「嗨。」明亮的棕眼，栗色頭髮，二〇年代款式的短髮，還有帶點調皮、自信的笑容，「你不是個墨西哥人。」

「Bond。James Bond。我不是墨西哥裔，妳也不是。」微笑，Bond接著將一杯雞尾酒遞上前，「一個人？」

接過Bond的好意，女孩的笑容加深，但在她試著回答男人前——另一名穿著西裝的男子與兩人擦身而過，將一張紙條遞給了女性。Bond只有向那名男人投以短暫的一瞥，瞥見那深棕色的捲髮、一閃而逝的綠色眼睛跟黑框眼鏡。

那讓Bond想到遠在倫敦的一個人，一位「朋友」。過分的神似讓他緊緊盯著那名男人並呆住半晌。

「Clara，單身，但不是一個人。我是跟著一個朋友一起來觀光。」那名男人——長得像Q的男人離開後，女人剛巧閱讀完紙條上的訊息，她露出歉意的笑容，「我的朋友在門口，他告訴我過去跟他會面........而你似乎對那名男人異常感興趣。」

「......What？喔，不，」失常，這不是一名00特工該發生的事情，Bond默默將自己的魅力值調到最大，「他讓我想到一個朋友.......我的錯，也許我可以做點什麼補償？」

「You don’t have to. 」Clara微笑，完全沒有惡意或吃醋，她匆忙的拎著包包離席，「很高興認識你。」

「很高興認識妳。」

Bond微笑，目視著那位女性離開。當那道倩影完全消失在人群後，Bond從大衣裡掏出自己的手機檢視：依舊沒有半點訊息。沒有來自MI6的任何訊息。沒有任何恐怖份子突然擾亂世界和平。MI6的員工大部分仍認為Bond一如往常的，在任務後任性地消失不見。雖然這次不同，這回Bond乖乖跑了MI6請假程序，以度假之名行調查之實。Bond追蹤到了Marco Sciarra，那名男人在亡靈節開始的一週前抵達墨西哥，今天將與一些恐怖份子進行交易。

**Q不在這裡。** 他在心中默默地、重複提醒自己。那位怕坐飛機，近身戰成績只有C（ _「B+，我有進步了。」_ Q的聲音在他腦袋裡糾正。）的軍需官不可能也不會在這裡。儘管Bond很希望此刻能聽聽軍需官的聲音。但他應該在倫敦，待在自己的小基地裡組裝裝備或給其他00特工任務上的協助。那裡是最安全也最適合那位年輕人的地方。

深呼吸，邁步，Bond接著朝下一個目標，一名站在門口的女性走去，順利的以那名女性為伴走出酒店，混入外頭亡靈節的遊行之中。

 

-

 

Bond追蹤到Marco Sciarra。Bond與對方展開一連串的追趕，跳上對方的直升機後開始近身戰，最後他從Marco Sciarra身上拔走一枚奇怪的戒指，接著他把Sciarra跟飛行員一起扔出直昇機。

當Bond降落直升機之後，他發現自己降落在一群金屬罐子包圍的正中心。

 

 

** 「Exterminateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee！」 **

 

 

那些奇怪的機器朝著他大叫並用像是雷射槍的東西攻擊他，而Bond——無論是刀械或手槍對它們不管任何作用。Bond邊試著反擊，一邊持續逃跑，直到他被那群東西圍堵在降落大樓裡的一間房間。

「你是James Bond，」其中一個，看似是它們首領的鐵罐子對他這樣說著，「你是他的同伴。你可以做為我們引出他的餌。」

「引出誰？」Bond感覺到自己的背部碰觸到牆壁，這次他真的束手無策，沒有別的逃生計劃，沒有可能死裡逃生，「你們為誰工作？」

在那些該死的鬼東西有機會回答Bond的話之前，一個聲音——Bond聽過它，事實上他聽過那個聲音好幾次——差別在於這回Bond的神智清楚，清楚地想起並辨認出這個聲音。從羅馬那次的任務開始，總是在他遇到危險的時候，那個聲音都會響起，然後Bond會順利地逃脫死劫。

Bond的面前突然出現一座藍色的電話亭——上次見到Q時，Q停在MI6裡的那個玩意兒。電話亭將他跟那些奇怪的東西隔開，藍色的門接著快速地被推開，從裡頭伸出一隻手抓住Bond的衣領，用力的把他跩進電話亭裡。

當Bond再次眨眼，他已經不在那個房間裡，也沒有被那些鐵罐子包圍。他站在一個冷色調的奇怪房間中，從剛才就響起的那個奇怪的聲音還沒有停止。

而在看似是控制台的地方上，他的軍需官正在那裡手忙腳亂地工作著。

「Q——」

「喔，是的，這是一種運輸工具，一艘太空船——TARDIS，Time And Relative Dimension In Space。是的，那些鐵.....還是鋁？不，那不是重點，反正那些鐵罐子，Dalek，那些不是北韓或伊斯蘭國的新技術，它們甚至不是人類的產物。還有，是的，你有很多問題，Bond，但我現在真的、真的沒有半點時間可以分給你！」Q用著Bond從未聽過的語速說著，他接著拿起操作台上的電話，真正的電話，「Clara？Clara！可以請妳把電話給他嗎？不，不准他拒絕，叫他接起該死的電話，是他把那群Dalek引過來的，叫他接起該死的電話——喂！你不能就這樣拍拍屁股走人，你差點害死我的特工——是的！我的特工！只要我有一天在MI6當軍需官，他們都是我的特工！現在你給我回來把爛攤子處理好，不然我會叫River給你好看。」

類似降落的重響。這時門再次被打開——從外頭被打開，但周圍沒有那群Dalek，只有一名將西裝穿得像是披風，臉型像貓頭鷹的白髮男人和早些前Bond搭訕的那名女性，Clara。

「啊哈，終於！一百五十年——整整一百五十年！你從上次重生之後過了這麼久，沒有見面，沒有簡訊，沒有任何消息。而再次見面，你就把我的特工置身於一群Dalek之中！DOCTOR！」

「誰說你可以這樣做的。」那名白髮老人說著，當那雙眼睛異常睜大時，他看上去是一隻如假包換的貓頭鷹——老人聽上去充滿不可思議並頗受冒犯，「你——擅自——你擅自開我的TARDIS！」

「用來救我的特工，YES！」

「這是我的，我的TARDIS！你、你有你那個垃圾般的時空漩渦操空器！River在你生日時買給你的東西！」

「你知道沒有太空船進行時空旅行是怎麼樣的感受，那會讓James覺得不舒服！還有試著別吃醋——River也會送你禮物，如果你該死的告訴她你真實的生日！」Q繼續說著，音量隨著Doctor一起增大，他走下控制台並硬跩Doctor的手走向控制台，「Now，你需要集中精神——因為下次TARDIS的門再次打開，你會看見一大群你的死對頭在外頭，而你要把它們處理掉！」

 

 

 

「…….困惑？」並肩與Bond看著兩名男人——一名看上去不超過二十五歲，另一名則貌似至少六十——看著那兩人吵架，Clara轉頭看向此刻已經完全呆滯的00特工，伸手輕輕拍對方的肩膀，「別擔心，這只是開始。」


	8. Chapter 8

經過Mallory三個小時又四十分鐘的質問（他幾乎是用吼的，歇斯底里，甚至不需要換氣），Bond終於從那張該死的椅子起身，離開M的辦公室。當他正準備離開MI6——遵從M對他所說的，暫時被解散——繳械還有遠離任何與MI6的機構地點時，Moneypenny跑向他。她大概是唯一一個對他歸來感到開心的人。

她帶著一盒資料，還有一封牛皮紙袋。Bond只拿走後者，從信封裡頭抽出從墨西哥回來後，他前去情報室所搜集的文件。

 

1929年，當全世界的股票開始下跌，華爾街的經濟開始崩盤時。

1933年，Frank Delano Roosevelt成為美國總統。

1945年，雅爾達會議——Winston Churchill，Frank Roosevelt，還有Joseph Stalin，三巨頭一同為二次世界大戰做商議。

1963年，當John Fitzgerald Kennedy被暗殺的時候。

 

照片中紀錄著不同時代、地點，象徵歷史上重大改變的事件——然而在這些性質差異極大的歷史事件卻都有著一個共通點。在照片的角落總有那樣一個青年，穿著是如此的邋遢(Raggedy)、如此熟悉。

他有著一頭柔軟的捲髮跟黑框眼鏡。

 

_ 22:00.My place. _

 

Bond掏出手機輸入簡短的文字，寄送出去便將手機收起，再也不看它一眼。他不打算等待對方回覆或接受對方的拒絕。

M最終的遺言很重要，Bond想，但這對他而言也很重要。他需要搞清楚這一切究竟是怎麼回事。

 

-

 

跟Moneypenny的談論變得相當簡單，當他將M的影片播出給對方看之後。他們都是那麼無可救藥的忠誠。Moneypenny向Bond保證會幫助他離開倫敦前往巴黎，接著便把那箱子留在桌上，轉身離開。

 

 

21:30，Moenypenny踏出他的家門。Bond從自家窗戶往外看著那位前一線特工走向地鐵站。

21:45，Bond打開盒子，裡頭都是從Skyfall中拯救出來的遺物，Bond檢視過每一張照片跟資料，他總覺得自己能聞到一股焦味。

21:51，Bond把一瓶蘇格蘭威士忌飲盡。

21:59，007在心中默默數著秒數，當數到四十五時，他起身走向門口，無預警的將門打開。

 

 

他的技術宅，不，他的軍需官——Q——無疑地被Bond開門的動作嚇到。對方全身的行頭看似剛從MI6下班，直接搭乘地鐵來到Bond的房子。那雙能在鍵盤上靈巧活動的手垂在腿側，隨著Q心中的躁動不安地敲打凌亂的節奏。

「Evening。」Bond輕鬆地說著，彷彿他今天只是邀Q來喝茶閒聊，「你準時到了。或者是你根本不需要擔心遲到這件事情。」

「…….你的房子看上去像去剛搬進來沒多久。」

「Well，Moneypenny也這麼說，但我不是請你來重新設計室內裝潢的。」Bond把門拉得更開，好讓他的軍需官走入。

軍需官的綠眼始終用著警戒與擔憂的眼神看著他。如果是平常，Bond會很有興致地欣賞，和那對綠眸對視，他甚至會對Q的擔憂調侃幾句。然而Bond只是沈默地看著Q走進公寓，讓Q自己注意到自己擺在桌上的那些照片。

「你似乎能出現在任何地方跟任何時間........包含上週的墨西哥。」Q在Bond經過身側的時候退縮——非常細微的動作，幾乎不被察覺——Q盡了全力忍住才不使自己壓抑住奪門而出的衝動。Bond知道Q被自己所嚇到，但他無視這項事實，繼續詢問Q。「在墨西哥的時候，你說你沒有時間跟我解釋。」

「Double O Seven，我不覺得現在——」

Bond打斷他。「現在你有充足的時間將一切解釋清楚。」

他讓Q站在那裡躊躇，看著他內心掙扎。Bond知道自己一定會成功，因為他到底還是一個00特工，而特工的工作就是將情報給套出來。他唯一要做的只是等待。

 

 

22:20，當他久看Q看到有些無聊了，Bond稍瞥時鐘一眼。在那時Q終於放棄。

 

 

「這會顛覆你全部既有的世界觀。」

「無所謂。」

「你會嚇到。」

「Never。」

「你也許會開始害怕我。」

「 **Never。** 」Bond坐直身子，他直視Q，用著無比嚴肅的口氣再次向Q承諾，「Never。我永遠不會害怕你。」

「…….okay。」

 

-

 

Q竭盡所能地將有關他的事實用非常短暫的時間向Bond解釋，Bond在這段過程中擔任非常襯職的傾聽者，直到Q說完，他才開始慢慢整理自己接受到的新消息。

若簡單整理，Q所說的一切大概如下：

 

  1. 這個世界——或者說宇宙中，真的有除了人類以外的智慧型生物。而Q是其中一名。  

  2. Q是一種非常古老，幾乎滅絕的種族。（ _Timelord_ ，他們可以自由穿梭在時空，而他們的壽命是人類的好幾倍，每一次的重生都會改變自己的容貌。）Q現在才兩百歲，只經過一次的重生經驗，在他們種族裡他不過是個小孩。而且上任的M知道這些，正因如此才把Q提升成Q。（ **那個藏滿一大堆秘密的臭老太婆** ，Bond在心裡咒罵。）
  3. Q的星球毀於一次時空大戰，在他的家鄉被毀滅前一刻，他的父母幸運地用長程傳送將還小的Q傳送到地球。之後被Doctor，他僅剩的同族撫養長大。直到第一次重生後他才離開TARDIS，自己行動。
  4. Timelord需要靠時光機才能穿梭各種時空，但TARDIS僅剩Doctor這一台，所以Q得到的是一種小型傳送器，那樣傳送的過程一開始會讓人很不舒服。不過這也解釋Q為什麼能出現在那麼多的照片。
  5. 像Bond總是跑遍世界各地拯救大英政府和世界和平一樣，Q跟Doctor也是跑遍整個時空，試著矯正所有的歷史錯誤並保護地球不受其他外星生物入侵（Dalek、Cyberman）。有一次便是，Doctor試圖拯救整個世界而引發了第二次的宇宙大爆炸。整個世界在之後恢復原狀，不再有任何的時空裂縫。



 

「那麼，為什麼是這個時候、在這裡？」Bond問，「Are we in trouble？」

「不是。我會在這裡是因為我自願的，Kate阿姨——Kate Lethbridge-Stewart，U.N.I.T.的領導人剛好認識M，再加上Silva事件，我才因此當上Q。」Q搖頭，「我自願待在這裡。我想待在這裡。」

為什麼是這裡、這個時候？為什麼自願？為什麼要一次又一次的——Bond有那麼多的問題想問。他不了解，若Q是一名時間領主， 可以自由穿梭時空——為什麼他會選擇停在一個時間、一個地點？

接著一個微小的想法，一個記憶的片段閃過Bond的腦中。

在墨西哥事件，在TARDIS裡時Q曾對Doctor大吼。

他吼了什麼？

 

_ 「那會讓James非常不舒服！」 _

 

「…….你叫我James。」Bond喃喃說著，在Q試圖解釋前制止他，Bond腦中所有的事件與線索開始串連、整合，真相開始變得清晰，「除了你成為軍需官後所做的那些，Le Chiffre——夜總會事件的時候，我遇到那群Cyberman，TARDIS也在那裡，對嗎？」

「……..她是的。那時候我正經歷第一次的重生經驗，重生的能量讓TARDIS失去控制，墜落到那裡。」

「你叫我James——為什麼？」Bond再次重複問題，但那聽上去更像自問。

他究竟漏掉了什麼？

在Skyfall宅子，在Bond房間中的裂縫——有時候裂縫的另一端會傳來奇怪的引擎聲，有時候則是一個男孩跟一名男人的聲音。

皇家夜總會。

M同意他成為軍需官。

Skyfall。

墨西哥。

 

 

_「我認識他，Doctor。我知道他的全部，他的一切。」_

 

 

「你是個徹頭徹尾笨蛋，你知道嗎？」Q打斷他的思考，此刻Q似乎需要用盡自己全身的力氣才不讓自己顫抖，「為什麼這該死的需要這麼多時間，你才可以把所有事情搞清楚，搞明白現在究竟發生了什麼事情。」

「…….你是那個一直在裂縫那端哭的小孩。」

「那時候已經二十了，我比你還要老。」

「你還是個男孩。」

Q皺眉，對於Bond仍覺得自己年輕這點感到不滿。Bond繼續說道，「我聽見你的聲音。從我還小的時候開始.......我聽見你。」

「而我也聽見你。」Q回答，「我們基本上是看著彼此長大的，Bond。但在第二次大爆炸，那些裂縫閉合後——我跟你失去了聯繫，而我從沒想過會再遇見你。直到我第一次重生，TARDIS降落在那個夜總會........我找到你。」

「你是我這次重生後第一個見到的人。 _（You were the first face this face saw.）_ 」

「你找到我。」Bond重複。老天，這聽上去是一個非常非常愚蠢的愛情片——他自己甚至不知道從何時已經離開沙發，站到Q的面前。

如今Q的樣貌與他童年的記憶漸漸重疊、融合——Bond在腦中勾勒一個畫面，在畫風中是裂縫的另一端，坐著還小的Q。Q或許在那裡自言自語，或者是在哭泣。他小心地將手貼上Q的臉頰，對方像是一隻怕生的小貓，怯生生但乖巧地接受Bond的碰觸。Bond感受到Q新生鬍渣的些微刺痛，注意到Q因自己碰觸而泛紅的耳根。

「........在.......在那之後，我.......我是指，夜總會——我決定去找Kate阿姨，我決定到MI6幫助你。直到你退休，或直到你安全、快樂。」Q支支吾吾地說道，明顯的被Bond的手分心，「但我從沒想過你可以是個天殺的混蛋，到處勾引人、搞丟我給你的裝備，造成一大堆文書人員的夢魘。」

Q的話讓Bond發出笑聲，那雙藍眼睛此刻直直盯著軍需官，用著難以置信的快樂神情。接著Bond的手開始不安分的移動，從Q的臉頰往下移，使Q更加緊張。Bond幾乎可以感覺到Q的顫抖。

「你知道，我剛好想到一個辦法可以讓我既安全又快樂。」

「洗耳恭聽。」

「兩張機票或船票，任何地方、任何時候。只要你跟在我旁邊。」那雙藍眼睛，那抹微笑，任何Bond此刻展現給Q看的都不像平常那樣帶點囂張、欠揍的意味，只是單純的迷人，在Q的眼中熠熠發光。

「或者我們可以現在就離開。」

與那雙藍眼對視，Q回答對方，並將他的袖子些微往上拉，露出手腕上的時空漩渦操控器。

 

 

 

 

 

「所以，任何想法？」


	9. Chapter 9

「你知道，如果早點知道會發生這些事情，我大概會在一見到你不久後就帶你來這些地方。」

「Shut up，Q。」

Bond朝著Q翻白眼，但那只讓Q笑得更大聲。Q靠近Bond，聞到對方與自己身上混雜著香檳、紅酒，還有方才去的水星球所沾染的魚腥味。他體貼似的微墊腳尖，刻意帶點曖昧的讓手指擦過對方的嘴唇、顴骨，最後卻只是將Bond頭上的Fez扶正——那是他們在1920年代美國派對時收到的一份禮物，來自一名喝爛醉的小號樂手。儘管Bond在被戴上的第一瞬間就想拿下，Q覺得那頂帽子跟Bond是絕配，要求對方絕對不可以將之拿下。

擺正帽子，Q邊笑著邊將手伸進口袋裡拿出TARDIS的鑰匙——第11任的Doctor出借TARDIS給他們。11任的Doctor看似幼稚又極度年輕，（還有著瘋狂的下巴Chinny跟領結），不過極度慷慨。他們與這位Doctor在15世紀的法國相遇，Doctor便很慷慨的將TARDIS借給Q，部分理由是因為他正嘗試著過「一般人類」正常的生活，跟他的兩名同伴：Amy Pond與Rory Willams一起在英國暫住，同時近距觀察到處散播的黑色方形體。

至於Bond和Q，他們已經去過十幾個不同時間點的地球與將近十二顆不同的星球。其中最讓Q覺得有趣的是兩人連續謁見，都對Bond魅力無動於衷的兩任英國女王——Elizabeth the first和Elizabeth X，29世紀新英國的女王。前者仍醉心等待Doctor的歸來，而後者對男人一點興趣也沒有。Bond笑臉僵硬的樣子是Q不曾在任務上見過，意外充滿娛樂效果的模樣。

「所以我們的下一站是？」Bond輕巧地踏上主控台，無聲無息地、順手將Fez往TARDIS的底下扔去，接著熟稔地將Q操縱TARDIS的一隻手握著，在Q譴責的視線下無恥的微笑。

「Well，我事實上收到了一個邀請函。我們受邀去東方列車——宇宙中的。絕無僅有，獨一無二。」

「那是一張普通的紙。」Bond皺著眉頭看向Q手上的皮夾，那上頭的紙空白一片。

「通靈紙，呃，它的原理有點複雜——晚點再跟你解釋，我得先降落在下個地點，這樣我們才不會錯過任何東西。」

「錯過什麼？」

「這個。」降落的聲音，Q接著牽起Bond的手，將之蓋住Bond的眼睛。他多少覺得有點可惜，畢竟那雙藍眼睛是多麽美麗，但Q想給他一個驚喜。「閉上眼睛，直到我說可以了為止........好了，睜開你的眼睛。」

當Bond睜開眼——他看見一顆猩紅、巨大的恆星在眼前，以及其他深淺不一的棕色隕石緩慢的環繞在恆星周圍。

「歡迎來到Rings of Akahaten。」

 

-

 

及腰的金色長髮如瀑布一般，穿著紅色莊麗的衣裳與王冠，女孩站上台階，背對著身後來自不同星球、不同樣貌的「民眾」，包含Q與Bond，女孩與眾人注視著眼前巨大的紅色恆星，在靜默了片刻後，女孩開始詠唱。

 

_ Rest now…..my warrior. _

_ Rest now, hardship is over. _

_ Live. Wake up. Wake up. _

 

「這裡究竟是什麼地方？」歌唱的期間，Bond向Q問道，將自己的聲音壓得極低，以避免影響他人。

「這裡是太陽頌者的聖地，七個世界都環繞著同一顆恆星，所有的人都有個共同信仰，相信宇宙裡的生命發源於此——在那顆恆星。」

「真的？」

「Well，這是他們的信仰。」Q不以為然的微笑，「事實上真正的恆星早就爆炸，沒了——Doctor一次旅行的傑作。現在這個只是仿製品，某種宇宙新科技。不過祭祀的金字塔與傳統都還在。今天是供奉節，一千年一次，那個女孩便是Year of the Queen。」

 

_ Li-i-i-i-i-i-i-ve _

_ Wake up.Wake up. _

_ And let the cloak of life cling to your bones……. _

_ Wake up.Wake up. _

 

歌曲才剛開始重複第二輪，Bond又開始變得不安分。他挪動身子讓自己靠Q更近，讓Q重心靠向自己，軍需官順勢將頭倚在對方肩上。「一個問題。」

「嗯？」

「為什麼是這裡？」

「這裡是我最喜歡的地方。」Q回答，他稍微的調整自己的姿勢，讓自己更輕鬆地靠著Bond，並讓左手滑進Bond的手裏，在對方掌心上畫圓，「它是整個宇宙裡長得最像Gallifrey的一顆星球。」

「你的家鄉。」Bond小聲的說著，得到Q輕哼做回應，「你從沒有說過那些。」

「因為我不怎麼想談。那有太多的痛苦，太多的死亡。」

「你需要找個人談談這些。」

「一個搞瘋每一個MI6心理醫生的特工這樣說著。」Q忍不住吐槽對方，Bond才該是那個需要找人 **「談談」** 的傢伙，「我已經找人談過了。我跟他談過時空大戰 _（Time War）_ 最後一天的景象，告訴他我的城市是怎麼被毀滅、我的父母是怎麼樣送走我，最後Doctor又是怎麼在地球上找到我的。我說了很多，還哭得唏哩花啦的。跟他說過之後我好多了，我可以繼續向前進、繼續旅行——我很謝謝他，雖然他不曾回應過我。」

「…….」

「是的，是你。」Bond的遲鈍——這可是少有的，他或許應該將它錄製起來，以免之後又被Bond搞到火大，到時可以拿出來看一看愉悅自己，Q咯咯的笑著，「我再說一次，你是個徹頭徹尾的笨蛋。」

 

-

 

當Year of the Queen結束演唱，Bond跟Q一同前往慶典附近的集市——結果是兩人撞見「兩個」Doctor。穿著黑色夾克與穿著棕色大衣、帆布鞋（ _「They are not sandshoes!」_ ）的第9任與第10任。兩人在看見Q身旁的Bond時大吼大叫，並嚷嚷著要求Q解釋。

 

_「你從沒跟他們說過我？」_ Bond頗受傷的問。

_「我有。只是不是他們兩個。」_ Q嘟噥， _「這兩人在一起是場災難。」_

 

接著Q被那兩名Doctor同時跩去，兩人試著找個無人的地方，搞清楚Q究竟在搞什麼鬼、究竟在演哪齣戲。Bond索性自己逛起市集，在陌生之地開始閒晃，甚至和一些擦肩而過的外星女性調情。將整個市集逛上了好幾圈之後，Bond靠近一間不久前與Q一同進去過的古董店。

整個店裡只有Bond與另一名客人，充滿著沈靜與典雅的氣息，店裡銷售著各式各樣的古董：中國的青花瓷、希臘石雕以及最早款型的Dalek雕像等等。Bond無視掉周圍所有新奇的東西，筆直的走向首飾的櫃子。

櫃子上放著一條裝飾十分樸素的墜飾，上頭鑲著一顆橙紅色、混雜著陰影般墨色的礦石，並有著數條金色的流線在裡頭浮動——在整間店裡，這是Q唯一給予一絲注意的東西。儘管只有些微的、不經意的一瞥，但具有過人一等觀察力的007還是注意到了，也注意到那雙綠眼裡閃過的一絲懷念。

 

「Do I know you？」

 

聲音從店的另一端傳來，來自這間古董店的另一名客人，一名女性。對方打斷Bond的思考、暫時的得到他的注意，與她的問句相反，一份喜悅從那名女性臉上的表情洩出。

「如果我曾遇過像您這樣美麗的女士，我是絕不會忘記的。」

「喔，是的，你當然不會。」女人輕翹起嘴角，抬起手，「我是River。Professor River Song，考古學家。」

「James Bond。」Bond補加一句，「人類。公務員。」

他們簡單的握手，在過程中Bond細細的觀察眼前的女人——有瘋狂的金色捲髮與黑色的套裝，外冒看似與一般的人類無異。Bond得承認自己對這位「考古學家」非常感興趣，不過不是情慾那方面的。他對此人的好奇在於，對方看似只是一名普通的人類，但她卻能來到此地、進行時空旅行。

「我注意到你對那條墜子非常感興趣。」River說著，她靠近Bond身側，將Bond剛才端倪的墜子放到手裡。

「是的。」

「準備給他人的禮物？」

「........是的。」

「嗯哼........這是一個小古董。裡頭藏著一種古老的語言.......使用這個語言的種族喜歡用這種墜子藏匿重要的訊息，或者用來向心愛之人表達自己的情感。」River繼續說著，「It’s bigger on the inside.」

 

**_Bigger on the inside_** ，那似乎聽起來有些耳熟。

 

「Well，你想知道這個墜子裡頭訊息是什麼嗎？ _(Would you like to know what it is saying?)_ 」

「願聞其詳。」

「Um……」River低吟，像是認真研究綴飾上頭的文字——但過不了多久，她很快的將那條墜飾交回Bond手上，笑吟吟的看向疑惑的特工，「我不知道。或者說，我還不知道。它還沒有被輸入任何訊息，決定權還在某個人的手上。」

Bond挑眉。

「.......這是Timelord的技術？」

「Yes。」

「你認識那個Doctor，還有Q。」

「Yes。」對於Bond終於發現自己的身份，River嘴角翹得更高，「你現在知道我了——River Song，The Doctor的妻子，我是來自未來的考古學家，所以我知道你之後買了這個墜子。」

「我想我將在列車上見的人便是妳與那個討人厭的老頭子？」

「不，不是他。不過只有那版的他脾氣如此糟糕。」

「還有個問題——」

「雞冠頭和招風耳是故意支走Q的，是的，他們永遠做這種事，這些狡詐的小手法——」

「他們想讓我跟妳談談。」

「Um......你的確理解的很快。但不，是我想來跟你談談。」River意味深長地看著Bond，Bond任由對方沈思，直到對方主動結束沈默，「他們聰明，迷人而且美麗.......當你跟著他們跑遍整個宇宙時，你感覺這趟旅程不曾也不會停止。然而所有的故事都會結束，所有的一切總有一天都會停下。當一切結束的時候，那總是傷了他們的心。他們最後總會是隻身一個人。」

「.........我不會傷害Q。」

「我並不是說你會，Mr. Bond。令人氣餒的是，我們無法決定這些，他們也不能。」River反駁他，她展示給Bond一個微笑，已經預知未來、並為之感到難過的表情，「這是一個建議。你將理解到它的意思。在某一刻，在未來。」

「為了什麼？」

「Spoilers。」不打算給予對方答案，River隨手抄起一旁的扇子，上頭有著中國水墨畫出的山水圖案，她從口袋裡掏出另樣東西給店員當做交換，接著開始往她手腕上的時空機輸入指令，「我現在得離開了，我不該在這個時候碰到Doctor或Q，而且我接下來有一個約會——喔，還有一件事，提醒你，Sweetie，這裡不收現金.........See you next time.」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註釋:
> 
> 1\. 小11出借TARDIS的時間就是S07E03過程，Episode "The Power of Three"  
> 2\. Elizabeth the first（伊麗莎白一世）在50週年紀念集裡跟小10結婚，之後在S3E02， Episode "The Shakespeare Code"裡要把小10砍頭  
> 3\. Elizabeth X（伊莉莎白十世）在S05E02裡出現，是新英國的女王。  
> 4\. Rings of Akahaten、Year of the Queen，出現在S07E07，小11帶Clara去的地方，最後兩人把恆星跟寺廟都炸了......如果仔細看這顆恆星跟咖哩星，會發現它們長的有點相似  
> 5\. 詠唱的歌：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5lZVpDL9vQ  
> 6\. 雞冠頭是指小10，招風耳理所當然的是9
> 
>  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 改級嘍~(被揍

Q躺在床上，懶洋洋地望的窗外，接著他伸手撩起床櫃旁的墜子——橘紅色的圓型墜子，上頭有著金色的Gallifrey的文字在裡頭不規則地漂浮著。

他們與Doctor（第十一任，是剛去過紐約曼哈頓後的他。）、River在宇宙上唯一的東方列車上見面，Doctor看上去比平常都要無精打采，整個場面都是Bond和River兩人互相聊天撐場。

聽列車上的服務員說道這次列車會經過一區新發現的星系，那讓Bond跟Q決定與River、Doctor道別，留在列車上繼續旅行。

而之後在這輛列車上，Q跟Bond第一次，正式的上床。

 

_ 「到我們的房間了嗎？」 _

_ 「I believe so.」 _

_ 「Good.」 _

 

那便是他們唯一的對話——接著兩人能發出的只有破碎的單字、充滿情慾的呻吟。Bond從後方抱著Q，轉而將Q壓在牆上並開始解開對方上的衣服。當Q試著對對方做出相同的動作，Bond卻扣著他的雙手將之壓在牆上，並告誡似的在Q的鎖骨上留下咬痕。

蒼白、纖瘦又敏感——Bond每次的碰觸都引來對方一陣顫抖。Bond的手指靈活地在Q的身體上摸索、打轉，同時他咬住軍需官的嘴，肆意地索取。Bond滿意地看見那雙綠眼不久後便盈滿水霧、聽見對方微弱的嗚咽聲。特工仔仔細細地探索Q的每一處，在每一個部份都留下自己的記號。

漫長且黏膩的前戲讓軍需官顫抖，到後來他必須緊緊抓著Bond手臂才能維持站立、靠著Bond用他那迷人深厚的嗓音提醒才記得呼吸（諷刺的是，時間領主明明不怎麼需要呼吸這件事）。直到最後Q終於支撐不住，整個人癱軟在對方的懷中。Bond體貼的將他抱起，帶上床，以無比溫柔的方式進入Q，滿足兩人之前的難耐。

之後他們還跑到沙發、浴室，直到Q徹底的體力透支，Bond才替自己與Q清理完畢。當兩人雙雙倒在床上時，Bond將那條墜飾交給Q——以不知道究竟算是隱晦還是明顯的方式向Q表達自己的情感。

「我從沒想過可以親眼看見麥哲倫黑洞。」床的另一端陷下去，一隻手佔有慾似的攬過Q，「而且它跟我想像的有所不同。」

「它是個貪心的野獸。」把大部分原在那的行星都吃掉了——Q沒有說出剩下的話，反而仰視，綠眸狠狠瞪向那張痞痞的笑臉，那位貪心人士此刻竟無恥的赤裸上身（但挺養眼就是），「就跟某個人一個樣。」

傾身，Bond再次從軍需官那裡偷來一個吻，Q對此表達不滿的嗚咽。

像是知道車上有乘車對眼前的黑洞極有學術方面的研究興趣，又或者宇宙中的乘客也喜歡跟風景自拍——火車的速度在經過麥哲倫黑洞時明顯的減緩，那讓兩人之間有更長一段的沈默流淌。

「……..我們離開了多久？」

「地球上？一分鐘、一小時，一個月——或者根本沒有離開。至於另一種時間算法，」Q屈指算算，「五年，或許更多。」

「Hm，這種感覺真奇怪。」

不論是回到地球，或是現在、未來——當Bond回到倫敦，那天仍會是他找Moneypenny、Q到自己宅邸的日子，他還是47歲，還是一個00特工。然而他們這段旅程所經過的一切卻仍真實存在著，並深深改變了Bond。

「…….你開始思考回去了嗎？」

Bond搖搖頭，「我遇見了River，『之後的』River。在這列車上之前，在Ring of Akahaten。」

「她跟你說了什麼？」

_當你跟著他們跑遍整個宇宙時，你感覺這趟旅程不曾也不會停止。然而所有的故事都會結束，所有的一切總有一天都會停下——_ River的聲音在Bond腦海中迴響，他低頭看著年輕的軍需官，接著在對方那頭亂糟糟的捲髮上再次留下一個吻以安慰對方，「她說你們是一群永遠停不下來的笨蛋。」

「我可以停下來。」

「我不希望你停下來。」Bond回答，「我也不希望你將所有的時間花費在我身上。」

他們兩人的生命相差得太多，Bond的一生不過是對方短暫的片刻——他沒有辦法要求對方用那近乎永恆的生命思念、緬懷自己。他不值得這麼好。

Bond會老去，而Q只會重生。總有一天，眼前的人容貌會改變，只屬於他的軍需官會變成一個完全不同的人後繼續活下去。那是時間領主的命運與詛咒，而Bond不認為自己該再增添Q的負擔、痛苦。

「讓我繼續跟著你旅行，只要讓我用剩下的時間陪著你就好。 _（Let me keep traveling with you, just let me spend the rest of life with you.）_ 」

用剩下的所有時間與Q在一起，用自己的一切去記得、將Q所烙印。

這就是Bond唯一所冀望的。

 

-

 

旅程在宇宙中的東方列車之後持續了沒多久——Bond跟Q便回到倫敦。他們意外降落在一艘裝滿著哭泣天使的飛船，接著他們盡了自己的全力改變飛船墜落的地方，讓它們在之後墜落到拜占庭。

Q在Bond那天「非常有自我風格」的告白之後反應複雜。當下這名活了幾百歲的時間領主居然連鎖骨一帶都紅成一片，平時都能伶俐的向自己諷刺的嘴此刻卻吐不出半句話。Bond可以感覺到對方既是高興、害羞，卻又有某種悲傷。在這樣的情況之後又碰巧回到倫敦，Bond不安的預感著，他和Q在接下來好段時間內應該不會繼續去旅行了。

他們回到Bond被M訓斥的隔一天早上，各自回自家後匆匆忙忙的更衣，再前往工作場所。Bond在簡單沖澡的時候讓自己暫時將那段旅行的日子擱置到一邊、重新思考起那名義大利人以及上任M的命令。

之後他與Tanner搭船前往Q的新基地所在時，Tanner提供給他最新的情報，得知MI6新基地的位置（政府竟認為建一整棟新大樓比重建便宜）與那名新任MI5的領頭C的來歷與其提出的計畫。

「三天之後在東京將會展開全球安理會，如果到時投票通過的話，C就可以具有最高權限，進入並取得所有情報。」

「包含MI6。」

「包含MI6。有些傳聞說他跟有個犯罪組織——聽說他們正在非法做人體實驗，將人改造機械人——有點關聯。但那不過都是流言蜚語，無法把C拿下。再說當初發表此一言論的市議員此刻已經不再呼吸了。」

「這聽起來像是殺人滅跡。」

「但證據和關聯仍然不足以證明。」

船速慢慢減緩，倫敦灰暗的天空漸漸消失在Bond眼前——他們進入倫敦的地下道，接著在某一處停下。

「Q不怎麼欣賞新大樓的辦公室，所以他自己把整個支部的主要部份都搬來這裡，遠離那些監視。事實上除了Q Branch的人以外，大部分人都覺得他只是個孤僻的天才。」Tanner邊走邊繼續說著，「喔，對了，我聽說他準備了特別的東西給你。」

「真的？我等不及了 _（Really？I can hardly wait）_ ——」Bond回答，接著再下一秒門開啟，第一眼見到Q實驗室內部的時候愣住。他難以抗拒的邁步，走向擺在中央桌子上的那把狙擊槍。

**Magnificent。** Bond甚至不知道自己是否把心中的想法大聲說出來了，但他才不在乎——他小心翼翼地將那把新槍捧在手上，感受它比一般同款式的槍輕盈、不同金屬材質所給予的質感。Bond知道這把狙擊槍跟自己的Walter一樣也有掌紋辨識系統（只是尚未啟動），他開始期待自己在任務中使用這把武器，聽見掌紋辨識確認的聲音。

「啊，007，」熟悉的名字，熟悉的聲音在一側傳來，儘管跟昨天前比起來聽上去有些公式化，「請你原諒這裡的雜亂，這裡有了不少改變、調整——Shall we get started？」

**這把槍還不是你的。Not yet。** Q悄聲在對方耳邊說著，聲音充滿著戲謔。那雙綠眸正告訴Bond，自己方才非常享受對方著迷於武器的模樣。那讓Bond忍不住想抓過對方來做點「什麼」，前提是Tanner不在此的話。

軍需官領著Bond到另一間房間，示意對方在中間的椅子坐下並攤開右臂。

「放鬆......很好，接著你大概會感受到一點——」

「Christ！」

「——刺痛。」仍舊面無表情，不過Bond非常明白他的軍需官此刻正在心底放聲大笑，「這是新奈米的科技，智慧型血液，可以隨時傳遞你的血壓、所在等的資料。」

「聽起來很神奇。」這八成是Q偷吃步，結合了部分外星人的科技。

「這算是墨西哥事件後的保險。你可是炸掉了好幾條街。」

虧你有資格說這句話——Bond挑起眉，而Q故意無視對方，他檢閱完一名手下遞上的資料後在上頭簽名，接著朝特工微笑，「最後一樣東西，之後你便可以離開了。」

「不會是我遲來的聖誕禮物吧？」

「當然不會是，如果是的話也太殘忍了點。」

 

-

 

這簡直比聖誕禮物還要慘。

「........妳知道的，如果現在沒有這些人的話，我就會帶妳走。」在Q的同意下，Bond小心翼翼地戴上皮革手套，他輕輕撫摸那平滑、隱隱泛著銀光的表面，「我會帶妳走，然後我們可以一起去世界各地。」

「很完美，對吧？」Q的聲音再也忍不住笑意，事實上，在一旁擺明看好戲的Tanner也是如此，根本無從藏自己的笑臉，年輕軍需官說明眼前這台車功能的話，Bond是半點沒有聽進去——他所做的只有痴迷地盯著那台阿斯頓馬丁，用對戀人一樣的口氣哄著那台車，「這真的很可惜，她本來是屬於你的.......但她被改安排給了009。」

王牌特工的表情瞬間凍結，接著難以置信的，轉看向他的軍需官。對方看上去一臉非常、非常的愧疚，鏡框後的綠眼倒是藏滿濃濃的笑意。

以示安慰與自己的歉意，Q給他一只OMEGA的手錶（ _「幫助改善你遲到的習慣，這是M的想法。」_ Q解釋。）。雖然Bond感覺到某種受傷和冒犯（阿斯頓馬丁怎能用OMEGA取代？），他還是順從的將之帶上。

「Q。」

「是？」

「所以你現在沒在生我的氣了？」

「為什麼——James，」當Bond靠著桌緣，離Q只有幾步之距，Q刻意地往Bond方向傾身，並壓低聲音：「為什麼我要生你的氣？」

「Well，在那天之後你變的........反常。」

「我並不是生你的氣，James——好吧，有一點，」在00特工前說謊真的是白搭，Q嘆氣，「我對於你完全不在乎自己感到生氣。你應該、也值得一個好的晚年生活。不過真要說的話，我在生我自己的氣。」

「為什麼？」

「因為你說的沒錯。」Q低聲回答，有些氣餒，「我沒有辦法用自己的一生陪你，我也不能停下。」

「生命的關鍵不在於活著，而在於好好活著 _（L'essentiel n'est pas de vivre, mais de bien vivre.）_ 。」流暢的法語從Bond口中說出，趁著Tanner正打量之前被自己弄成廢鐵的阿斯頓馬丁，他偷偷抓住Q一隻打鍵盤的手，讓對方注意力徹底從電腦上抽離，「所以，沒事了？」

「…….大概。是的，沒事了。」

Bond嘴角輕輕扯動，「Well，既然我們沒了爭吵，你現在又能隨時掌控我的所在........我想請你幫個小忙。」

「你有什麼想法…….不，讓我猜，你打算徹底無視M的命令去羅馬，還想開著那台屬於009的車。」Q頭痛的呻吟，「老天。」

「讓我補償你，Q。我會寄給你明信片，一瓶香檳.........還有。」

「還有？」

無視此刻人在MI6最高戒備區之一的Q Branch，無視一旁還有Tanner、Q那些小部下——Bond伸手環住Q的腰，瞬間縮短兩人彼此之間的所有距離。Q的耳尖已經被Bond的鼻息、Bond的碰觸染成桃紅色，嘴唇輕輕擦過對方的頸子，這位MI6的頂尖特工在此刻徹底地發揮自己的色誘魅力。

「還有。你會知道的。在今晚。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註:
> 
> 1.宇宙東方列車是S0808，12任Doctor跟Clara一起搭乘的梗。但這台不是原作裡的，安全很多XD  
> 2.曼哈頓：S705 天使佔據曼哈頓一集，在這集小11失去了Amy跟Rory。  
> 3.“Spend the rest of my life with you"一句改變自S203， Sarah Jane跟10任Doctor見面那集，原句是Doctor對Rose說 "You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone. That's the curse of the Timelords."  
> 4.裝著哭泣天使的飛船是S0504 River潛進一艘飛船然後逃出，之後那艘船墜落到拜占庭。


	11. Chapter 11

意識迷糊，但逐漸清晰——房間微寒的氣氛讓Bond些微顫抖（他的被子全被搶走），他翻過身並伸手攬過床上另一個熱源——另一個人。在那一刻Bond意識瞬間清楚。

如果有人對幾年前的Bond說道，他會有一位伴侶，直到伴侶的心跳與呼吸變的規律才入睡，擁有這樣的生活.........他絕對會肆無忌憚地嘲笑對方。但現在，看看他自己，他開始喜歡上英國本土那些油膩膩的食物（像是fish and chips），習慣一醒來就有一股伯爵茶的香味與一位同床共枕的對象。

他的動作造成了些微的聲響，讓床上另一個人，Q，發出不滿的咕噥，像是一隻貓睡覺時受打擾一樣，Q在Bond的干擾下翻過身子，背對著Bond將自己的身體蜷起來。那讓特工一下玩心大起，他乾脆撐起身子往對方靠攏，細細觀察睡著的Q。

Q的身材線條很美，不論以男性或女性——纖瘦的身形和明顯可見的人魚線，是與Bond不同的賞心悅目。因為長期在室內的關係，Q的肌膚看上去如病人般的蒼白，不過Bond總會記得在早些時候，那蒼白被染得紅暈——現在還有一些咬痕留在上頭，Bond小心翼翼地滑過那些痕跡，儘管已經變得很淺，那仍提醒著Bond，他們早些時候的瘋狂。

壓抑想吵醒對方的衝動（現在還不到五點，這對熬夜、又得早起的Q來說太殘忍了點），Bond在那頭亂糟糟的頭髮上留下一個吻，小心地將被搶走、之後又被踢開的被子蓋回Q身上，以免對方著涼。接著Bond小心滑下他們的床，換上他一貫穿著的Tom Ford並走到Q的包包旁，從裡頭拿出軍需官特意準備給他的萬用鑰匙（那個sonic screwdriver）。

_試著別搞丟它。_ 螺絲起子的旁邊還留有Q的便條，那使Bond笑容變更燦爛，小聲地對著床上還熟睡的青年道謝。

當特工替軍需官把包包重新收拾時，他注意到一樣東西。

藏在背包的底部，一本看起來非常老舊、全白書皮的小冊子。Bond控制不住自己的好奇心——他知道這樣很無禮，然而好奇心勝過了一切——他拿起、打開那本冊子，並在看見內頁的第一刻就感到一絲絲後悔。這對Q來說是多麽私人的東西，而他現在像是個隨便侵犯人隱私的混蛋。

 

_ To Q, from The Master. _

 

第一頁僅有以陌生字跡所寫出的一句。之後的內容便屬於Q的筆跡：他每天的日記、新裝備的草圖，一些Bond過去身心情況和以Bond為主角的素描作品。Q所記述的日子，大部分Bond是記得的——像是，阿爾巴尼亞任務後Q陪他在急診室度過整晚、他們第一次共渡聖誕節的時候。

他們彼此都在這裡。穿越過彼此的生活、時間線。越是瀏覽那本冊子，回憶他與軍需官共同經歷過的種種，Bond的嘴角不自覺得翹得更高，當翻到剩下不到五分之一的頁數後，內頁僅剩一片空白。

直到最後一頁。在翻到最後時，Bond的表情變得僵硬，笑容漸漸褪去。他盯著最後一頁上的一行字許久，直到最後闔上本子。Bond決定忽略他所見，裝作若無其事地離開家門。

在最後一頁上頭，一行不屬於Q的陌生筆跡，用鉛筆淺淺的在上頭留下一句話。

 

 

 

 

_ Time is up. _

 

-

 

**1041** ，M想著，他的手指隨著時間流逝，以更平緩的速度敲打著手上的文件。M心中的煎熬和急躁被他小心翼翼的包裝在自己的面具下。

在等待轉機過程中，M與他的參謀長、C都待在特別貴賓室裡。Tanner，他的參謀長在剛到特別貴賓室不久後，便到外頭買了兩杯熱咖啡，其中一杯遞給他的長官。M在接受的過程中仍然是面無表情，平淡的向之道謝。絲毫看不出他心裡的焦躁。

**1055，1056，1057** ……….Mallory細細數著，再過不久，大概當他數到1500時，可能更早，他們就會抵達東京。而C，那個MI5該死的傢伙，就要在全國安全會議上提出他那瘋狂的計劃。

並不是M不相信未來有一天，MI6、00特工計畫，這些老風格的諜報行動會變成歷史，也不是因為自己貪戀權力才反對C——他只是單單純純的不相信C這個人與他的計劃。一旦有個閃失，這個計畫不但沒有辦法保護、提升全球的安全等級，反而會讓那些寶貴的資料落入恐怖份子或反政府的人馬手裡。

對於C所提出的計畫，Mallory不認為這個世界已經準備好去迎接。

當Mallory數到1390的時候，機場的廣播聲這時傳來：通往東京的班機因為臨時變故將會延遲登機與起飛時間。那讓坐在一旁的Tanner發出疲累的哀號，而C則是默默站起身往外走去（ **瞧他陰沈的表情，大概是要找相關人員提出他的抱怨吧，** M想。）數到1450的時候M的手機終於傳來一點聲響，那終於停止了M心裡的躁動。

「如果你不介意的話，Tanner，我需要拜託你再幫我買一杯咖啡，」Mallory試著用充滿歉意的語氣對自己的參謀長說道，並晃了晃他手中的空杯子，「此外，我可能需要你替我購買一份報紙——如果這不麻煩你的話。」

「當然了，長官。」好說話的參謀長點點頭。

順利支走對方後，Mallory終於將他的手機打開——寄件人是001，一封簡訊以及一份檔案容量非常大的信件。 _C老大真的該準備收收東西走人。_ 在簡訊上001這樣說道。

當檔案準備打開的時候，貴賓室的門再次被打開，但進入的人既不是C也不是Tanner。是兩名女性，其中走在前頭的女性有著金色短髮、穿著米白色的風衣，而後者則穿著像醫生那樣的白袍，以及彩色的圍巾。

「如果我是你，我不會打開也不會將001所寄給你的檔案轉交給任何一個人。」那名金髮的女人直接走向M，抽走M的手機轉交給她身後的那名女性，她毫不客氣地坐在對方旁邊，「Kate Stewart，U.N.I.T的首席科學官與指揮官。以下這段對話將是非官方，不被記錄也不曾發生過。」

「U.N.I.T.？」

「我們這麼說吧，它如今才是大英政府底下真正的秘密機關。」Kate笑了笑，「我們知道你要001去查了什麼。」

「.......如果你知道我讓001去查了什麼——那麼你便知道他發現足夠的鐵證，足以將C給拉下台。」M皺眉，「他參與一場非人道的實驗，他們將人——」

「如果你現在提交出那些文件，如果在這種敏感的時刻，Mr. Mallory，我恐怕你唯一會得到的只有那些愚蠢的陰謀論。那些人將懷疑你對國家忠誠，懷疑你對權力的眷戀程度，你提出的東西只會被懷疑你是故意栽贓C，因為你想保住你的部門和你的部下。」

「仔細地，聽我說好，」繃緊身子，M細細瞇起眼，語調陰沈的繼續說道，「我一點都不在乎我的位置或我的權力——我在乎的是C並非善類，在乎的是他所提出的計劃只會帶給全世界前所未有的災難。」

「是的，我們清楚，而我們對此由衷感激。Mr. Mallory，正因為如此，我更不能讓您在此刻就讓事情曝光。直到棋局的最後一刻，我們都必須讓C以為自己佔上風，讓他繼續向前，直到他發現他走入我們佈下的局為止。」Kate繼續說道，「現在我們需要您為政府，為人民的未來做非常簡單的兩件事情：將這件事情先壓下，以及讓您的特工，007行動。」

「妳是說Bond——」

「他已經抵達羅馬，是的。而以此特工的行事風格，大概晚點就會有相關的新聞上報。到時我們希望您能在C面前裝出緊張、生氣的樣子，但實際上，讓他行動。」Kate說著，「Mr. Mallory，你必須了解，接下來發生的事情，以及若要將C拿下，您的特工將會佔據一個非常重要的角色。他將是關鍵。」

「……為什麼我該相信妳現在所說的一切？」

「在您抵達東京之後，在您的客房裡的抽屜會放有幾份紙本文件可以證明我的身份與我所說的話——那些都是大英政府近年來部分機密、敏感的文件，其中，它還包含您的軍需官的真實身份。」

M朝對方挑眉。

「我們知道您一直對您的軍需官有所顧忌，原因並非他的年齡或能力，而在於他的檔案——幾乎密封，即使是您的級別也無可洩漏。但基於此次事件與接著將發生的種種，我們認為將Q的資料展示給您將會是一份信任的表現，」Kate朝M微笑，隨著對話來到盡頭，她將M的手機還給對方（她該死的將001所傳的資料刪除。），起身，並提醒跟隨她一同到來的女孩在呼吸困難的時候使用吸入器，「在那份文件裡還附有另一份軍需官的後備人選，以免你在得知所有的事實之後，需要選擇一位新的軍需官——很高興能與一位如此忠誠愛國的軍人聊天，Mr. Mallory。」

 

 

「希望您有個愉快的航程。」

 

-

 

**啊哈，** Bond俯瞰著下方， **找到了。** 在這壯麗古典的義大利建築裡，無人細細欣賞古蹟與歐洲文化之美，有的只是這些穿著一身漆黑的男男女女圍著長桌，討論著跨國犯罪。

Bond成功地趕上Marco Sciarra的葬禮，並且順利地拯救、勾搭上他的寡婦。她是一位極有骨氣，猶存餘韻的女性。那讓Bond決定打通電話拜託他CIA的朋友，給予她安全、護送對方離開義大利。結束通話後，他開著阿斯頓馬丁來到那名寡婦所說，Marco Sciarra和他的組織聚會的場所，Palazzo Cardenza。

主持整個會議的是一名非裔人士，用字、文法標準，沒有半點口音，流暢的主持會議。平淡的語調將該組織非法走私人口、藥物的成長數據，以及需要處理掉的國際組織與重要人士一一說出，彷彿那些文字所代表的意義無足輕重，不過是飯後的家常。

這些人來自世界各地。Bond仔細端倪著，不論是與他一起站在上頭，聆聽會議的人，或是底下坐在長桌上，看似更有來頭的人——他們有些人來自中南美洲、亞洲，或是非洲大陸，部分人享有名譽與權力，有些經常出現在新聞或電視節目上，其中還有幾個人甚至出現在國際的通緝榜單上。

議題繼續進行著，這時會議主持人將說話權交到座上的一名女性，一位博士。她的英文就沒有男人那樣的流利了，在場的人都仔細聽著耳機另一方所做的即席翻譯，一邊做著筆記，進一步瞭解「生意」的新進展與狀況。

當那名女性解說到一半時，會議室的大門被開啟，先為整個會議帶來一陣短暫的騷動，之後是一片漫長的寂靜——原先坐著的人們都起身，挺直身子，所有的目光都轉向被開啟的大門。逆光使得來者的容貌模糊陰暗，但Bond足以從周遭的氛圍與人們的態度知道對方的來頭與重要性。

為首，身材較矮小的男人坐下後，身後的一名保鑣在他的示意下靠近，在聽完指示後，將桌上的擴音器拉向男子。

 

 

「別讓我打擾了整場會議。」

 

 

聲音落下，就像是赦免令被准許——原先凝滯的沈默被打破，在場緊繃的氣氛也得到舒緩。站在長桌旁的人一個個回到自己的座位，戰戰兢兢。「這，呃，這是好的結果。」原先說話的女性繼續稍早之前的話題，試著引起來人的一絲反應，「Mr. Blofeld。」

「回到正題，」主席再次將主導權拉回手中，「我們在漢堡、突尼西亞的勝利之後，墨西哥計畫的失敗與我們的同事，Marco Sciarra的死亡，使得我們一項任務懸而未決.......我們需要一位繼任者。」

那名主席點名了坐在主位正對面的男人，Guerra。一個吊兒郎當，看似沒有半點紀律的人。Guerra搖搖晃晃的起身，對著在場所有人發表意見。充滿口音的說詞中充滿著對整個組織的忠誠與自信，但任何人也都聽的出來，他太過無力、太過輕佻。

方才進入會議的男人也察覺到了這一點。他示意主席，要求他向現場的所有人徵求意見，詢問是否有人反對，是否有人自願代勞——結果一名龐大魁梧的人走出暗處，站到Guerra身旁，以徒手捏碎他的頭顱證明自己的實力。

痛苦的呻吟，與慘不忍睹的血腥畫面，在確認Guerra沒有半點呼吸後，緊張的氣氛又再次籠罩整個會議，所有的人目光又再次的，集中向他們的首領。

 

「真有趣。」男人的聲音透過麥克風，再次清楚的響起。那道聲音彷彿有種魔力，能讓原先凝滯的空氣重新開始流動，「墨西哥的那些趣事，Sciarra的死，突然間，在這個晚上完美的得到解釋——距離當時已經過了如此久，但現在，我們卻又再次相見.......歡迎你的到來，James。」

 

**嗶嗶。** 機械的提示聲傳來，坐在男人後方的兩名保鑣應聲站起，轉身面向Bond所在的方向。兩名保鑣的身形開始出現變化，像是電視突然出現了雜訊——當再次清晰時，他們已不是人形，不再穿著一套黑色西裝。

他們有著銀白色，金屬的身體，和有一張表情空洞的臉。

 

 

 

「What take you so long？」

 

 

男人稍微的移動身子，讓光線滑入，消去所有的陰影，將他的容貌呈現在Bond面前——Mr. Blofeld，或者就Bond所知，Franz Oberhauser正坐在那裡，對著Bond微笑。


	12. Chapter 12

手機的震動將Moneypenny的注意力從手中的公文上轉移——在明天早上九點會議開始前她必須將手中還有床頭旁那疊公文看完，打出一份簡單的概述表給M——那使得她對來電者頗有微詞，更何況現在已經是晚上八點半。

來電者是Bond。而且還要求三方通話（另一個號碼是他們的軍需官。），Moneypenny不得不放下手上的公文，心中半是咒罵辦事無奈的按下通話鍵，走向書房，「Bond？」

「Moneypenny，Q，聽著，」Bond的聲音傳來，「漢堡、突尼西亞，還有墨西哥，它們都是有關聯的。這是由一個組織引發的一連串攻擊。」

「所以她是對的。」Moneypenny喃喃說著，另一端的軍需官沒有吭半聲，只有鍵盤敲打的聲音不停傳來，「聽著，Bond，我幫你查了——」

 

 

「Who is it？」

 

 

陌生的聲音——至少對Bond和Q而言陌生，那讓Moneypenny電話兩端突然一片詭異的沈默。Moneypenny尷尬地將手機按下消音鍵，硬是擠出一絲笑容面對聲音的主人並掰出一個謊言搪塞，要對方回去休息。

恢復通話，Bond的聲音馬上出現，聲音中充滿疑惑。「那是誰？」

「妳遇到麻煩了嗎，Moneypenny？」Bond的聲音一落下，Q接著擔憂地問，她幾乎可以想像軍需官在電腦前皺眉，或許已經滑開在MI6緊急撥號的按鍵，「我需要派遣一支MI6的隊伍過去嗎？」

「不，不——那只是個朋友。」

** 「「在這個時候？」」 **

「別異口同聲，也別問這種問題，老天，你們兩個聽起來像我的父母——這叫做生活，Bond、Q。你們真該去體驗看看。」

**又或者是他們兩個已經一起體驗過了。** Moneypenny心裡朝不在場的兩人翻白眼。她打開筆記型電腦，開始將自己所查詢到的資料與另外那兩人分享。大部分的資訊都由軍需官先記錄著，等他重新梳理完資料之後會加密寄送過去給Bond。（Bond似乎正忙著甩掉那個組織的一名打手，忙得不可開交。）其中一個資訊有關Marco Sciarra的任務，除了在墨西哥的攻擊事件以外，他還有一項暗殺任務，目標是Pale King——也就是Quantum組織的首領Mr. White。

「所以，」趁著Bond還沒有回覆，正事剛好處理完畢，Moneypenny先走去自己的冰箱拿點飲品，邊打趣地問著電話線上的另一個人，「你們兩個真的在一起了？你跟Bond？」

「Well，並不算在一起，我現在還在Q Branch處理003報廢的重型機車，而Double O Seven正在羅馬飆車........Okay，好吧，感情方面上，我們是在一起了。」

「哇喔，恭喜你們兩位。也感謝你們替我跟Tanner贏了賭局。」

「……..MI6裡面有人拿我跟Bond的關係發展當作賭盤？」

「Come on，Q，你不會真以為MI6的人全都盲了吧？」Moneypenny反問，她說的是實話。大部分Bond在倫敦排休時，只要是Q Branch的員工都會刻意戴著墨鏡上班，儘管諷刺意味明顯，但他們的上司和特工似乎不知道這樣的目的為何。她接著補充：「但別擔心，我們並不是賭Bond要花多久時間才能把你拐上床。」

在Q還來得及做出更多的回應，Bond的聲音再次響起——他首先先向Q稍微埋怨那台阿斯頓馬丁（ _「沒有子彈，而且為什麼裡頭是放009喜歡的音樂？」_ ），接著拜託二人查詢另一個名字：Franz Oberhauser。

「檢查他的檔案，不論是他生前或是生後。」Bond說道，與Q二人對話的同時他轉動方向盤，將車子開向河岸的步行道，「Q，我晚點會寄個東西過去給你。你會對它非常感興趣。」

「Got it。但你現在需要集中精神，甩掉你後面的那名打手，Double O Seven。」

「別擔心，我有個非常好的計畫。」

 

 

 

 

倒數一分鐘，剛切斷三人的通話，Bond打開車上倒數第二個按鈕，讓赤紅的火焰從阿斯頓馬丁後方點燃，在那名打手的車前燃燒、干擾對方行駛。

倒數四十秒，Bond注意到眼前已經無路可走。

倒數二十秒，盯著車子上最後的一個按鈕， _Air_ 。Bond深深祈禱，Q的設計與自己所想的一樣。

倒數五秒，按鈕按下，在車子跳離岸邊的瞬間——駕駛座從車子上方彈出。

當旁人跑向河邊、試圖明白究竟發生什麼事的時候，Bond已經優雅的回到街道上並把降落傘給脫下，還充滿風度的對街上一名清潔人員道晚安。

風度翩翩，特工看似若無其事地走在街道上，筆直走向前方一座藍色的警用電話亭。

 

 

 

 

「敲敲門。 _（Knock, knock）_ 」

Bond敲了敲門之後，短暫地安靜了片刻，電話亭的門接著開啟，由外往內拉開。

那位有著奇怪蘇格蘭口音，穿著帆布鞋的第10任Doctor出現在眼前。

 

 

 

「Is this the Doctor？Doctor who？」

「……….Don’t ever ever do that again.」 

 

-

 

「你知道，這是一個時光機器，不是什麼計程車或Uber，你不能隨隨便便打電話過來，就要求搭便車！」

Bond一臉無辜看著他。

「Well，它上頭寫著警用電話亭。Q說當我需要幫忙的時候，我該打電話給警察求助。」

「........我真不知道你跟Q到底是誰學壞了。」

「我是真的需要求助——你瞧，我需要你幫我看一看這個東西。」Bond繼續說著，他一邊觀察著這任Doctor的TARDIS內部裝潢（這時的TARDIS又更亂了），一邊走向主控台。

一踏上控制台，Bond便將手裡一直拿著的東西拋到Doctor面前——落到桌面上時，零星的金屬零件因擦撞發出聲響，銀白色的表面在光線上微微發著冷光。

Cyberman的頭。那是Bond在Palazzo Cardenza，與Franz Oberhauser身邊兩名Cyberman對戰後得到的勝利品。

「這並不是地球上的科技。」Bond補充解釋，「我不能把它直接帶回MI6。」

「……..Well。」深深吐一口氣，那位活了幾百年的Timelord盯著眼前的東西，儘管看上去飽受困擾，但眼睛卻閃閃發亮，對眼前的東西充滿好奇，「你肯定找對人幫忙了，Mr. Bond。」

**根本就樂在其中。** Bond心裡朝對方翻翻白眼，他倚著控制台旁的欄杆，享受這段追逐與飆車後的短暫喘息時間，一邊看著Doctor從口袋中拿出他的眼鏡，興致高昂的在控制台上開始忙碌。

首先，是小心翼翼的將那顆機械頭拿起，輕輕的搖晃、敲打，對著它碎碎念、聞它的氣味。

再來，開始拿TARDIS控制台上的工具：螺絲起子、錘子，甚至是鑽子——搗鼓、拆解它。

最後，Doctor從控制台底下摸出一把火焰槍對準那顆頭。

 

 

 

那些動作和Q一模一樣。

 

 

 

停頓，慢了好幾拍之後，Bond這時才察覺自己正在Doctor的身上尋找Q的身影。當Q在進行那些瘋狂（有些在Bond眼裡甚至稍嫌愚蠢）的實驗時，他的神情、動作就像此刻的Doctor一樣。

「Q跟你一模一樣。」Bond忍不住開口，他的話打斷Doctor的實驗，對方的動作突然減緩，「Q幾乎跟你一個樣子........真的是你將他養大的。」

「真的？一模一樣？我一直以來沒什麼注意這點........也許是因為我以前忙著收拾Q弄出的爛攤子。你知道他曾經引起過森林大火嗎？」

「TARDIS裡頭有森林？」

「喔，別傻了，TARDIS裡只有泳池，圖書館跟熱帶雨林。雖然我不知道它們現在去哪了。」

Bond挑眉，「Q說他非常喜歡熱帶雨林。」

「Yep，他愛死了——他把雨林裡的每隻鳥都取了名字，用每個他所知道的星星的名字。喔，等等，他告訴過你我們見過聖誕老人嗎？不是人類童話裡的，是宇宙裡、開著飛行船，真實存在的。」

「Q說過，但他也說他不相信，」談到Q，Bond的嘴角便不自覺的上揚，「他懷疑那是你搞的鬼。就跟之前在白沙灘時一樣。」

「喔，拜託！沙灘那次是一場意外！那月球呢？水星？他跟你說過火星那次的經驗了嗎？」

Doctor開始以異常亢奮——或者以他的標準，非常「普通」的語氣詢問著Bond。他所提到的回憶大部分Bond都從Q口中得知：月球上的犀牛警衛，與狄更斯、貝多芬、高更等歷史人物見面的故事。藉由Doctor的敘述，Bond感覺自己又離Q更近了些：他在腦中勾勒著還小的Q跟在Doctor身邊，對著所見萬物充滿著好奇，有著永遠用不完的精力，躍躍欲試。

看著眼前活了幾近千年的時空旅行者神采飛揚的神情，Bond想，或許之後有天，他和Q可以跟Doctor一起旅行，雖然他不太確定這會不會是個好主意。有鑒於Q與之後，長得像貓頭鷹的Doctor的相處模式充滿著火藥味。

Bond開始與Doctor交換有關Q的事（大部分是些糗事），他告訴對方Q在MI6時發生的事情，而Doctor則分享Q小時的回憶。其中針對Doctor的提問，Bond也有按照他的記憶，將Q的答案一一說出。

與對方分享完Q對於新倫敦的感想之後——Q在那裡所做的一件事讓Bond跟Doctor一同在TARDIS裡大笑，在這時Bond神差鬼使的補充一句：「Q也有說過他最喜歡的地方，是Ring of Akhaten。」

當這句話從Bond口中說出後，TARDIS中短暫陷入沈默，沒有說話聲或任何其他的聲響。

直到一會後敲敲打打的聲音才又從Doctor那端傳來。

「Really？為什麼？」

「因為它是整個宇宙裡長得最像Gallifrey的星球。你們的家鄉。」Bond微微皺眉，這並不是.......這並不是他本預期的反應。「為什麼你不常與Q聯絡？Q說每次的重生之後，總是要過了很久以後才會收到來自你的訊息........他非常的擔心你，在乎你。」

「Yes，我知道、我知道。正是因為這樣，我才沒有跟他聯絡........事實是這樣的，每次的重生，我不僅會改變我的容貌——有時候我會有對招風耳，有時候我的脾氣異常暴躁，有時候我突然對特定的東西情有獨鍾。像現在，我有著蘇格蘭口音，」Doctor停下手上的工作，與Bond對視，「或許在未來，我還會有奇怪的下巴跟紅色、愚蠢的領結。在每次的Timelord重生時，我們的人格都會改變。每一次重生後，我都不再會是上一個的自己.........這讓我每次都害怕，害怕Q會不會不喜歡，甚至厭惡重生之後的我。」

「他不會。」替不在場的青年辯駁，Bond攥緊拳頭，「他永遠不會。沒有人會。」

「Q還不了解這些，身為一個Timelord，他只重生過一次，還太過年輕.........Well，」語調轉變，Doctor將話題拉回，試著將語氣變回平常的樣子，他再次拿起那顆Cyberman的頭，盯著它空洞的雙眼，「這似乎走太偏了。回歸正題——觀察結果是，這個Cyberman還非常......新。不同於我以前所遇過的，這個沒什麼思考能力，只是腦袋空蕩蕩的機器人。它多半是聽從指示行動的。如果要找它的源頭，我需要更多的時間去研究。」

「如果你對這顆頭非常的感興趣，你可以留著它，但幫我個忙，拷貝它裡頭的資料給Q。」

「Oi！這裡有一個可以解決這個問題的Doctor站在你面前。別聽起來這麼侮辱人。」

「Q是我的軍需官.........而且我還以為你不怎麼想幫忙？」Bond挑眉，再一次的使眼前，活了幾百歲的時空旅行者無從反駁，「無論如何，團結力量大。兩個人一起研究可以加快任務完成的速度。」

「喜歡一支獨秀的00特工這麼說。」Doctor朝對方翻了翻白眼，「等到我有了結果會打給你。我應該載你一程，有什麼想法？」

「Altaussee, Austria。你可以讓我在隔天就抵達那裡嗎？」

「容我再次提醒你，這是一個時空機器。這代表我可以降落在任何一個時間地點，隨我高興——但在這之前我想問個問題，最後一個。」Doctor再次給對方一記白眼，將那顆頭扔進控制台底下的紙箱後，他開始操作TARDIS，使引擎聲開始嗡嗡作響，「他現在幾歲了？我是指現在跟你在一起的那個Q。」

「三百多歲，或者已經四百.…..他說他忘記數了。為什麼這麼問？」

「…….沒有。沒什麼事，什麼都沒有。」

 

再次的，一陣怪異的沈默與Doctor奇怪的神情——不安感悄悄的在Bond心底攀升。但在Bond來得及在追問之前，TARDIS的降落聲抓了一個最準的時機響起。

 

-

 

「一台美麗至極，價值幾百萬英鎊的模型車，就這樣被停在河裡.......真是浪費。 _（What a waste.）_ 」

昏暗、悄然無聲的Q Branch，僅剩下Q一個人還在搗鼓著實驗。

一直到M打電話到Q Branch質問他Bond的位置，MI6的天才軍需官才察覺到時間已經過了晚上八點。實驗室裡除了他以外空無一人，桌上的紅茶也早就失去熱度——根據Moneypenny所述，Bond不在倫敦的日子裡Q幾乎沒有規律的進食、休息，甚至根本不算是「活著」。他的行為根本與機器人無異。

**不過這怎麼樣都比坐飛機來得強。** Q想。不幸的是明天他將搭最早的班機到奧地利，奉M的命令將Bond帶回倫敦。M命令的當下，軍需官立刻打消回家的念頭，決定繼續待在實驗室耗費精力，等到登機之後再瘋狂補眠。他或許該考慮回到華特兄弟發明飛機的時候，試圖阻止他們發明這項人類偉大的成果。

Q Branch在M的電話打來之後又維持了一、兩個小時的沈默，直到這陌生的聲音在實驗室裡響起，再次打斷Q的注意力。Q所設計的保全系統顯示對方並非MI6的員工或政府的高層人員，無法辨別來人的身分。但對方卻毫無障礙的打開上鎖的實驗室，語氣聽上去像是和自己熟識許久。

差不多是時候見他了。快速地在腦中推測出對方的真實身份，Q眨眨眼，放下手中的工作，等待聲音的主人漸漸從陰影中走到光線下。

Q已經有好一陣子，都不曾與對方像這樣面對面說話過。

「好久不見，Master。很高興能再看到你。自從上次的——喔，這真是美好。」Q挑眉，「 **妳** 現在變成了一位優雅的女性。」

「Well，這的確是有些意想不到，但，謝天謝地，我仍然保有著這美好的英國腔。喔，還有，我現在比較偏好別人這樣叫我—— _Missy_ 。」Master，或者說是Missy說著，「Mistress的簡稱。不過說真的，這樣的重生結果挺好的。你絕對不能想像Doctor，那個愚蠢的老頭子發現我真實身份時的表情。」

「嗯哼，的確讓人難以想像........那麼，我們到哪了？」Q翻出他的背包，將那本封面全白的冊子拿出——那本冊子記錄著Q一直以來的時間線，而每當他遇見River、Doctor和Master等其他時空旅行者時，他們都需要這樣校對彼此的近況，以免出了什麼差錯。Q小心的翻著本子，此時它變得比Bond當時翻閱時更破爛，整本空白頁數已經剩下不到十幾頁，「剛被總統的妻子開槍？」

「早就過了那段。墳墓、死人、Clara Oswald，還有差點被殺，因為Doctor還有這位Clara——但活著。附帶一提，對Doctor而言，她絕對是個糟糕的影響。你知道嗎？」

Missy朝Q露出她一貫的笑容（那不論無數次重生都不變的，帶點狡詐頑皮的微笑），她在Q面前轉了一圈後停住，讓對方打量、觀察自己的新身體。佇足在那不久後Missy又開始走動，到處打量Q的傑作，一邊繼續和Q說話，「我有些秘密想告訴你，一些可以幫助你解決難題的秘密。」

「難題？」

「Hm，或許該說是你男朋友的難題。」

「他？喔，不，你不是指——好吧，他是我的男朋友。」Q承認，並開始思考為什麼自己跟Bond的感情如此眾所皆知，Missy則朝他挑眉，「但妳為什麼在乎？妳都可以為了好玩就把這整個星球毀掉........你除了Doctor以外什麼都不在乎。」

「喔，那聽起來可真傷人，親愛的。我也在乎你——呃，大概，百分之九十？不，或許百分之八十四，不，或許——Well，還是就讓它過去吧。」Missy繼續怪聲怪調的說著，「你是對的。我不在乎這顆星球。但我希望你早點解決這個事件、早點解決你對這裡的留戀，所以我們可以趕快展開下一個階段，去幫助Doctor那個笨蛋。」

「為了什麼？」

「找Gallifrey。」

停頓，「Gallifrey已經不在了。Doctor說他把它給炸掉了。」

「 **規則一：Doctor總是說謊。** 不過你從不去記得那些規則，對吧？不過這次有點複雜 _（tricky）_ ，其實不算那老頭子的錯，因為他幾乎不記得這件事情——所有版本的他在那時空大戰的最後一天穿越了所有時空，將Gallifrey凍結在一個瞬間、宇宙的一個角落。後來有大下巴 _（Chinny）_ 的Doctor發現的，那些充滿在宇宙中的裂縫便是由Gallifrey那邊開啟。目的的就是不停的傳送求救訊息到我們這裡來。」Missy繼續說著，她大大的張開雙臂，「回家的時候到了，Q。你一點也不覺得興奮嗎？我幾乎興奮的起雞皮疙瘩來了.........喔，拜託，親愛的，你可是一直一直想回家的，別露出那樣的表情。」

「Doctor只需要妳的幫助就夠了，Ma.......Missy。」Q乾巴巴的說著，他將注意力移回自己手上的小實驗品，「這樣就夠了。他不會需要我，而我也不想打擾你們兩個的重聚。」

「喔，那可真感人。但我們都知道這不過是個藉口——你知道你不可能永遠跟那個人類在一起。」他們已經為了這件事情吵了許久，Missy露出厭倦的表情，「就像Doctor和那數不清的同伴一樣，Q，他們的生命對我們來說太過短暫，太過微不足道。」

**那從來都與生命的長短沒有任何關聯。** Q想著，他埋頭專注在自己手中的工作，試著忽略在場的另一人、集中精神，但他一部分的注意力仍留在Missy身上。

較年輕的Timelord隱約地感覺到年長者朝自己靠近，並將一張紙放在桌上。在那上頭有著一個座標系統。

Gallifrey的所在。

「你不需要讓他一個人渡過餘生，你可以——怎麼說，另尋真愛？你可以找個人陪他，但那個人並不會是你。我們都聽過類似的故事，Q，而我們也都知道那個故事是怎麼結束的。或許結局可以算美麗與快樂，然而對於留下的那個人來說太過痛苦，太過痛徹心扉。」

Missy的手伸過來，握住Q的手阻止他繼續進行實驗——事實上，Q從對方踏入的那刻開始，他便無法再進行他的實驗。Q的手微微顫抖著，使他無法對手中的儀器進行縝密的微調工作。

為什麼在Missy、在Doctor面前總是如此？Q盯著他與Missy的手，問著自己： **為什麼在那兩名自己的同族人面前，他似乎變得遲鈍，變得什麼都不懂？**

為什麼他在此刻才察覺，打從Missy進來的那一刻，那道他極力想去忽略、去隱藏的聲音，那聽起來規律、像是倒數的滴答聲變得如此明顯，變得難以無視。

握住對方的手腕，接著稍稍轉動，變成捧著Q雙手的姿勢。直到Q的雙手顫抖緩和，Missy才抬頭，望向Q那雙綠眸，露出充滿攻擊性的笑容——不給Q半點警示，Missy在短短瞬間中翻出藏在袖口中的小刀，在Q的掌心上畫出一個極深的裂口。

紅色的鮮血從傷口裂開溢出、滴落，成為Q桌上一個個紅色的小圓點，接著在部分文件上暈開。

這個現象沒有持續多久。過不到幾分鐘，Q手掌上的傷口便不再流血，Missy劃出的那道傷痕也不復在。

Q的傷口已經以異於常人的速度癒合。

「你會是自欺欺人，親愛的，如果你無視你體內那份躁動的能量，無視你傷口痊癒如此快速的理由——」Missy說著，無視Q咬得發紫的嘴唇和再次復發的顫抖，「已經開始了，Q。你的重生。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Your time is up.」


	13. Chapter 13

_ 「………他沒有醒來。」一個聲音說道，裡頭裝滿著焦躁不安，「他不會醒來了。」 _

_ 「放鬆，這裡是全宇宙醫療設備最完整的地方——你只是需要多給他點時間恢復。再怎麼強悍，他只不過是個人類。」另一個聲音安撫，一陣腳步聲接著傳來，「不如這樣吧，你在他昏迷的這段時間，唸點故事給他聽？」 _

_ 「那會有用嗎？」 _

_ 「喔，當然會的。」另外一個聲音說， **「歷史太過沈重了，只有故事才能讓人飛翔。（History is a burden,but stories can make us fly.）」** _

 

 

_ 「『被我碰觸的人，我就把他送回老家去，』蛇還說，『可是你是純潔的，而且是從另一個星球上來的.........』小王子什麼也沒有回答。」 _

_ 聲音低低朗讀著小王子。 _

_ 屬於Bond，金色睫毛底下的那雙藍眼睜開一絲細縫，逐漸聚焦——那對藍色變得越來越清晰、澄澈——僅管如此，Bond仍無法動一絲一毫，無法完全睜開眼，無法跟身上傳來的疼痛對抗。Bond稍微的打量周圍與自己，全身上下都有著繃帶跟奇怪的線纏繞，左右兩旁還有機器跑著他的生理數據。當視線越來越清楚的時候，Bond發現自己安置在一間純白的陌生病房裡，床的正對面是一整面的落地窗。 _

_ 外頭正下著雪，沒有人影，沒有任何摩登建築，只有一片針葉樹林、一片的白色。 _

_ 這是哪裡？瑞典？或者是丹麥？頭部隨著思考運作開始隱隱的發疼，那讓Bond氣餒地放棄，不再去推想自己究竟在何處。 _

_ 「『啊！我很明白你的意思。』小王子說，『但是你為什么說話總是象讓人猜謎語似的？』『這些謎語我都能解開的。』蛇說。於是他們又都沉默起來........」 _

_ 沒有注意到Bond的動靜，那道聲音維持著平穩的聲線，繼續朗誦著。Bond試著將視線聚焦在聲音的方向。離他的床畔不遠處，坐著一個人。像是燭光搖曳的黑影般模糊不清。 _

_ 接著，像是注意到絲微的變化，像是Bond的視線一樣——那個人突然停下故事。在沈默了片刻，窸窣的聲音傳來，那道人影靠近自己，朝自己伸出手。 _

 

_**「It’s all right.......你很快就會痊癒了。」** 聲音輕聲地告訴他。 _

 

_ 再接著一段很長的時間裡，Bond唯一所做的只有呆坐在床上，看跟聽。他無法下床，也無法自理。除了每天意識清醒時死死瞪著眼前下雪的景，期待著自己哪天雙眼能發射出視線燒壞所見的一切以外，他剩下能做的便是能聽著監測生理的儀器發出規律的提示聲，與那位陌生人繼續朗誦著那已經熟記於心的小王子情節。 _

_ 那道聲音是Bond在這段期間能按耐住脾氣的原因。來自上流社會的英國腔，柔和的男中音隨著故事的情節加入不同的情感與音調，像是像是春天裡，在森林間流動的小溪，冰涼清澈，令人舒服。有那道聲音的作伴，Bond想，無法動彈的生活似乎不是那麼的難以忍受。 _

_ 在這裡，不需要擔心MI6；在這裡，不需將充滿秘密與利益的任務塞滿自己的腦子；在這裡，不需要聽見任何的槍響；在這裡，Bond不需要強迫把自己拼湊起來，不用變成那位風情萬種的00特工——就只是他自己，James Bond。 _

_ 就只是單純的、純粹的他。 _

_ 他唯一需要做的，就是在那道朗誦故事的聲音下，漸漸入睡。 _

 

 

_ 「為什麼你念這個故事給他？」有天，房間裡來了訪客。兩道聲音——其中一道是當初Bond已熟悉的聲音，另一個是陌生，女性的聲音，她打斷了故事的進行，那讓Bond心裡浮出一絲煩躁。 _

_ 「我自己也不太清楚，」原先說著故事的聲音輕輕回答，若有所思，「我只是覺得它是最適合的——又或者，這是用來 **提醒** 我自己，別陷得太深。」 _

_ 「為什麼？」 _

_ 「因為這不會持續太久。故事的最後小王子離開飛行員，會回到他的家鄉。而總有一天，我會重生，永遠地離開他。」那個聲音繼續說著，極力壓抑著聲音裡的悲傷，「而那會殺了我。」 _

 

 

_ 「如果這時，有個小孩子向你走來，如果他笑著，他有金黃色的頭髮，如果當你問他問題時他不回答，你一定能猜得出他是誰。那就請你們幫個忙，不要讓我這麼憂傷.........趕快寫信告訴我，他又回來了。」 _

_ 隨著Bond待在那個房間裡的時間拉長，他的心情漸漸開始轉換，從一開始焦躁不安，隨著那道聲音慢慢沈澱，最後恢復到平靜。Bond不再需要任何輔助藥品或酒精幫助入睡，而身上的疼痛隨著自己注視著窗外那片雪白，一點一點地消失。 _

_ Bond甚至沒有注意到，自己心生留在此地的欲望——他永遠待在這充滿規律、彷彿連時間都靜止的地方。 _

_ 他感覺到前所未有的寧靜。 _

 

-

 

「請原諒我，Mr. Bond。」金髮的心理醫生，Mr. White具有Oxford跟Sorbonne兩個心理學學位的獨生女，Madeleine Swann這時結束她的錄音，（那是用來記錄她的一位病人治療的近況）她開始翻閱Bond所填的資料，並朝特工自我介紹，「我的名字是Madeleine Swann。Dr. Swann。」

「別擔心，我只是正欣賞著風景。」

一直到對方開口說話，Bond這時才將全部的注意力集中到眼前的人身上。在這之前他盯著對方背後那片雪白，恍惚間想起了一段記憶。

Bond從沒告訴過Q，在他們那段時空之旅後他開始找回一些記憶，屬於每一次Q拯救自己的記憶——皇家夜總會、Skyfall——那些Q將他從死亡邊緣拉回來，再一次把他拼湊回來的記憶。他猜想自己之所以能想起來，大概是因為他們花太多的時間在TARDIS裡頭，那些奇怪的時間漩渦作祟的關係。

他不知道也沒有問Q，為什麼當初要將這些的記憶藏起來。那些記憶對Bond來說是無與倫比的美麗，每一段記憶都像雪花，緩緩飄落至他的心底。雪白與一種冰沁，能夠冷卻Bond深層的躁動並帶給他平靜。

Bond非常、非常的很珍惜那些記憶。

「我理解了，不過我希望你不要介意——在接下來的過程中，我希望你不要受太多干擾。」眼前的心理醫生勉強地擠出一絲笑容，她舉起遙控器，使房間的窗簾垂下，遮住外頭的雪景。「你喜歡雪嗎？Mr. Bond。」

「也許。」Bond輕哼，他這時開始端倪眼前的心理醫生，柔和中帶著堅強，帶著法國韻味。如果是以前，他或許已經跟對方開始調情，「我剛發現它異常的帶給我平靜。」

「雪景對你來說有特別的意義嗎？」

「我想這可以先撇開不談。」Bond微笑，有所隱瞞的，他將腦中浮現的綠眼睛小心抹去。

「你知道這樣對治療並不會有效的，Mr. Bond，你需要讓我進入你的安全區。」

「……也許是的。」不怎麼願意，但Bond終於回答，「它讓我想起一段與一個人在一起的回憶。」

「嗯哼.........我們可以晚點來討論這點。」Dr. Swann說著，快速翻閱到資料的最後面，「你大致上完成了申請文件，現在只剩下一點去完成。」

「Of course.」

「你常運動嗎？」

「有的。」如果追擊、射擊、肉搏戰與殺人等等算是的話。

「你的工作是否造成你過多、過大的壓力？」

「…….偶爾。」比方說看見自己只把燒焦的裝備帶回來的時候，Q臉上的表情。

「平均一天，你大致消耗多少酒精？」

「太多。」事實上這個狀況正在改善，尤其是Q進到自己生活中之後。軍需官不知道是怎麼做到的，將他所有的蘇格蘭威士忌都藏到了Bond找不到的地方。

「那麼，親人——」

「我的父母很早就去世了，在我還是孩子的時候。」 **但是我有Q。** Bond很快抹滅腦中閃過的那句話，這太不專業——他正在失去控制，先是一開始盯著外頭雪景發呆，接著是好幾次都在不該想到Q的時候想到對方。

「如果不介意，我想請問您的雙親是如何過世的？」

「一場意外。」

「那麼是誰將您撫養長大？」

「其他的人——請原諒我，但是我怎麼想都想不通一件事。」充滿著抗拒，這場心理治療比在MI6中接受的還要讓Bond難以忍受。Bond不願意與隨隨便便的人談論自己的過去，而他也不認為這會有益於任務，他應該直接切入主題，早早離開這裡。

然而Bond想錯了，與對方開誠佈公，告訴對方自己父親的死、將大部分的計畫和事實脫出——他的魅力、對女性的影響力應該跟他不再單身這件事沒有關聯吧？Bond疑惑地在心底問著自己。

因為這樣全盤托出的結果只給自己帶來更多的困難跟負面的影響。

 

 

 

「你只有十分鐘可以離開這棟診療所，否則我就會通知保全。」

 

-

 

「你知道的，」只有幸災樂禍能形容這道聲音，但當Bond看見那頭熟悉的捲髮時，他的嘴角還是不自覺的上揚，「我總是很喜歡看到你對女人調情的時候吃鱉這件事。」

「吃醋了呢，Q？」

「吃醋？喔，不，一點也不，我一點也不在意。包含你停在羅馬的那台車，價值幾百萬英鎊的東西，我也一點都不在意。 」濃濃的諷刺，當Q坐上吧檯後嘗試向那名侍者點了杯飲料（關鍵字是「 **試著** 」，結果發現這裡既不提供酒精和茶葉），Q只好換點別的東西。真好，兩人一起開始喜歡上這個鬼地方了。「我有幾個新消息。其中兩個一好一壞。」

「洗耳恭聽。」

「我收到Doctor傳來的資料，還有另一個匿名線人，給了我一點處理那些資料的明確方向跟做法。而且你是對的——我對它很感興趣。可惜你把那顆頭給了Doctor，我大概沒機會研究那個實體了。」Q聳聳肩，「無法判斷好壞的消息是，C邀請我跟他共進晚餐。」

Bond的表情在一瞬間變得可怕。

「不是你想的那樣，James，他是要挖角我離開MI6，加入他那瘋狂的計劃——根據他秘書的說法，他需要一位比有MIT學位更好的人。我拒絕他的請求，理所當然地。」Q欣賞著特工臉上的表情，咯咯笑著，「壞消息是，M知道了我的真實身份，他打電話威脅我要在今天把你帶回倫敦，還『體貼的』讓Tanner幫我訂了來回機票.......幸運的是，Doctor在剛才打給我，他會載我一程。另外M還說，如果我不把你帶回去，除了我會讓我自己、Moneypenny跟你的工作不保，他還會狠狠修理我，讓我不得不重生以自救的程度。」

「我不會讓這得逞。」

「我知道你不會，但是，Bond，我還有件事情——」

「我有個線索。」

「Which is？」

「美國人。」

Q哼了哼，「這還真能縮小範圍。」

「先別嘲笑它。它會有用的。」

「前提是你要先讓Ms. Swann合作。世界上僅有的幾名，能徹底拒絕你魅力的女性——Cheers。」

Q惡質的笑聲又傳來，那讓Bond——他已經很小心了，但這恐怕還是很招搖。偷偷的掐了對方的腰邊肉（或者只是弄到了骨頭，Q實在是太瘦了。）他還趁機咬了對方的嘴唇以示抗議。但那只讓Q笑得更開懷。

特工又朝軍需官的位子靠了靠，直到兩人剩下不到一個手臂的距離。Q似乎有著一股魔力，Bond想，除了可以掃去自己心中的所有陰霾，還能夠讓他心裡有種奇妙的感情——混雜著安心、喜悅還有某種滿足，Bond一直忍住將頭靠在對方肩上的衝動。在兩人短暫的沈默間，那名吧檯侍者抓了最準的時機將Q先前點的飲料遞上，一杯全綠，顏色極不正常的飲料。

Q在那飲料一放上桌後就推給了Bond。

「你知道，我剛剛想起了一些事情。在Skyfall之後，你、Doctor把我跟M從那裡帶走之後的事。」Bond看了Q，看了面前的飲料一眼，他接著把飲料推到一旁的空位，Q因此對Bond扮了個鬼臉，「你帶我到了一個一直下雪的地方。你在旁邊唸著故事書，直到我完全康復。」

「那裡是全宇宙中醫療設備跟照護最齊全的地方，不然你想要我帶你去哪裡治療？」

「那裡很安靜，也很美麗。」Bond說著，他不需要閉上眼就能再次描繪當時的景色，那裡與世隔絕，彷彿能淨空一切，光是想像就能讓Bond繃緊的神經放鬆。從把玩、摩挲Q的手指到之後，Bond的手輕輕覆蓋上Q的，小心翼翼地握著對方，「也許我們該再次去那裡一次。在這一切結束之後。」

甚至是留在那，再也不要離開。

「……….如果這是你想要的話。當然。但你現在得先移動，Bond——你並沒有甩掉你的尾巴。幾分鐘之前有一個打手走進Dr. Swann的診療室裡。」向示意特工出現在大廳的保全，Q靠向Bond，將兩人之間的距離縮到無，他貼著對方的耳，將聲音壓低到只有Bond聽得見：「我看見你對她的態度了。如果你真的要博取Dr. Swann信任，你必須要停止這態度——我不是你的Bond girl，James，我不會因為你跟女人在一起而隨隨便便吃醋。你不需要顧忌我，變回那個風情萬種的Double O Seven。最後一件事，別試著停下整個纜車系統，要是他們想無聲無息的帶走Dr. Swann，搭纜車下山根本不會是個選項。」

「——他們肯定準備了一台直昇機。Got it，還有，謝謝你，Q，」Bond朝對方微笑，他翻出口袋，將方才一直把玩在口袋裡的戒指給了Q，「再為我做一件事，幫我查查跟這枚戒指有關的所有事。然後我會下山去找你，一小時後，帶著一點東西——」

**新樣式、好看的毛衣，保險套還有潤滑劑** ，Bond將音量降到最小，但仍能清晰地使Q能聽見，使對方的臉頰成功染上漂亮的粉色，「你覺得如何？」

「你知道，我有時候真的搞不清楚我對你的想法——我有時候真的真的很討厭你，討厭到我想幫你做一隻爆炸鋼筆，然後把你給炸掉。」

「幸運的是這從不困擾我，我對你的感情永遠如此清晰不變。」

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**這簡直不能再更糟。** Q想著，他戰戰兢兢地將螢幕顯示的資料呈現給Bond——Le Chiffre，Mr. White，Raoul Silva跟Marco Sciarra。他們彼此互相連結，都是被一人操縱於掌心的傀儡。

 

Franz Oberhauser。

 

所有發生在Bond身上的事情都並非巧合，而是處心積慮，細心安排下的結果。Q可以感覺到Bond按著他肩膀的手正逐漸的加重力道，緊緊掐住自己。

「回倫敦去，Q。」Bond說著，聲音裡充滿著某種陰沈與對Q的保護慾，如今他知道自己失去Vesper、M都非巧合，他可沒打算再失去另一個人，「去幫助Mallory。」

Q朝他點點頭，他給了對方一些小型的道具——跟他最初在Skyfall事件給Bond的武器不同，那些充滿真正的殺傷力，荷槍實彈。他選擇隱瞞自己還未告訴對方的一件事，靜靜注視著自己的特工與那位女孩離開。

Q無法不去注意到Dr. Swann，那位女孩眼裡的少許迷戀與掙扎。再過不久，這位女孩將會墜入情網，罹患對James Bond的瘋狂癡迷症（這是Moneypenny取的，其實那症狀全名更長，只是Q不記得了。）那讓他心情有些複雜。

當Bond、Dr. Swann的身影從房間消失不久後，TARDIS的聲音傳來——藍色的電話亭在幾秒後在Q的房間中顯形。推開門，Q看見控制台的上面，是有著繫著紅色大領結的Doctor，Amy Pond、Rory Williams還有River。Ponds夫妻從控制台走下來給Q一個熱情的擁抱，而Doctor興奮地向Q炫耀自己找到了那顆Cyberma訊號的源頭。

 

-

 

「喔——這簡直精彩極了。The Doctor，Ponds，Professor Song，還有Q。這可是一個完美的隊伍........喔，不，這像是一個大家庭出遊！為什麼我從來沒想過要這麼做？我們也許可以在這之後去野餐——曼哈頓，是的，曼哈頓！怎麼樣？」

「聽起來不錯。」

「我想你得先集中注意在眼前的事上，sweetie。」

「或者你可以先學會一件事，上次是怎麼跟你說的——噢，對，再來拜訪我們之前先打通電話，像個正常人——不過我沒有發表意見的權利，對吧？」

「Yep，但別難過，親愛的。」有著像是被火焰親吻過的紅髮，Amy，笑嘻嘻的抱著她的丈夫，試著哄他開心。事實上Rory看上去不怎麼生氣，他只是氣餒、對於每此Doctor無預警地出現感到崩潰，但已漸漸習慣。

Q第一位認識的Doctor的同伴便是Amy。當Q第一次見過Amy和Rory時，他的身高還不到一百六十公分，看起來比J.K羅琳筆下的榮恩衛斯理還要愚蠢——事實上他第一次的重生便是發生在Amy跟Rory婚禮的當天，Doctor還在舞廳上展示他那不堪入目的舞步時。

Q一度想過他之所以在那天第一次重生，是否是因為Doctor的舞步讓他笑得喘不過氣.........不過要是真的是如此，那也太過愚蠢了。在重生之後Q便不曾見過Ponds夫婦（ _Willams！_ Rory八成會這樣糾正。 **但誰說一定要從夫姓呢？** Q想，Ponds聽起來多麽有趣。），直到這一天。

「令人驚訝的是，Q，那訊號不是來自外太空，它加密的程度驚人的複雜，雖然我，又或者說是這位性感女孩兒破解它了。」Doctor得意洋洋輕拍TARDIS的控制台，「訊號的源頭就在這裡，在這個時空。它此刻就在地球上的某處。」

皺眉，Q拉過TARDIS的螢幕，盯著上頭呈現的分析數據，「它的能量係數........U.N.I.T.早該注意到它了。從沒有人注意過它？」

「我不知道，不過這是我們接下來該做的——登門拜訪。」Doctor微笑的拉下TARDIS的搖桿，一陣劇烈的搖晃再次傳來。

在TARDIS的控制台上，Amy跟Rory，這兩名唯一的正常人只做兩件事：一是在旁卿卿我我；二則是看著三個時空旅行者在控制台上爭執著駕駛TARDIS的方式（ _「You’re doing wrong！」_ 這句話每隔一會就會出自其中一人之口。），在對付Doctor時順便幫腔。不久後TARDIS便降落在訊號的源頭來到俄羅斯與東歐的邊界——一棟與世隔絕的廢棄醫院。當他們一踏出藍色電話亭，就發現散落無數機械零件，Cyberman的殘骸。

Doctor跟River在一踏出TARDIS後就拿著精密的儀器開始研究，跟在Doctor跟River後頭的Amy則跑到Q的面前，徹底打量Q現在的模樣。

「嗯哼，你看上去變了很多。深棕色捲髮、綠眼睛，喔，打扮看上去可愛 _（adorable）_ 多了........」又摸又捏Q的臉頰，就像Amy在Q還小的時候做的一樣，而Rory在一旁用著複雜的表情看著他們（他看上去是羨慕又嫌惡交雜的表情），她的手指滑過他的頸子，「你碰到了心上人了嗎？」

「什——為什麼突然這樣說？」

「因為你變得更有吸引力了。我是指色色的那方面.......嘿！你帶著一條墜子跟戒指！那是婚戒嗎？」Amy驚喜地尖叫著。

「Amy！」

「喔，Come on，Doctor！Q也不再是小孩了，在場都是成熟的大人——或許除了你，」在Doctor的抗議傳來時，Amy便把欺負的目標轉變，River還跑來幫腔。兩人一起嘲笑整張臉開始泛紅的Doctor，「喔，你看，快看看你的臉——兩千多歲，Doctor，而你的臉現在就像一顆紅蘋果。」

「Okay、okay，噓！回歸正題，是的，回歸正題！現在我們有一個大岔路在眼前，而有鑒於我是在場最聰明的那個，」River偷偷朝時空領主翻了白眼，「現在由我來這樣決定：Amy、Rory，你們兩個跟我一組，而Q跟River一起。Q，防止她偷了什麼或把什麼弄爆炸了。」

「我想你才是該擔心的那位，Doctor。」

「噓！」

Amy大笑著，任由Doctor拉著她往叉路的左邊走去，然後她又抓著Rory一起往前——反觀Q和River，兩人僅是和平、簡單地對眼，便向前繼續走著。路上Q開始詢問River之前的旅程，關於Doctor如何慶入她的生日、獄中的日子是怎麼度過的。直到一扇高聳的金屬門擋住他們的去路，River開始翻找出工具試著將之破解。 _「我想我們可以採取溫和一點的手段，River。」_ 當Q看見對方包包裡的C4炸藥時，他不安的對另一位時空旅行者說道。

「那麼他們——我是指Rory跟Amy，他們的上一站是去了哪裡？」

「Shakri的那些立方體。他們還一起慶祝了結婚週年，Amy差點嫁給了亨利八世。Doctor給他們一份最棒的禮物當作祝福，雖然過程不怎麼順遂。」River笑了笑，「我們的下一站會是曼哈頓。」

「那些天使。」

River點點頭，她試著表現得和平常無異，但徹底的失敗，「你呢？你剩下多少時間？」

「不多。」避開直接回答River的問題，Q盯著他的手，重生的預兆已經明顯的無法忽視，「再兩週，或八天.........或更短。」

「每個故事最後都會來到了它的最後一頁，所有的故事都會來到它的結局。」

「我們最終都會成為故事，只是盡可能地去成為一個好點的故事。 _（We’re all stories in the end.Just make it a good one.）_ 」

聞言，River的視線從手中的開鎖器移到了Q身上，她意味深長地看向對方。

「我想這是Doctor讓我們兩個獨處的原因。他覺得你需要跟我單獨相處，知道你想知道一些答案。你想知道那會不會起作用。」River說道，「而我想你自己心裡一定也知道這個問題的答案了，你只是需要從我這得到回答再做一次確認。」

Q朝對方微笑。「太過謹慎總不會是壞事。」

「你真的決定好了？」

「如果是妳呢，River，在當初妳下定決心了嗎？」

「他值得這麼做。」

「而他也值得。」Q回答，「他代表妳的全部，River，妳會願意為了Doctor付出一切——而我也一樣。」

開鎖的聲音在River準備回答Q時傳來，River手中的機器成功起了作用。層層開鎖的聲音，在最後一聲重響後銀色的鐵幕終於被拉開——「Oh my god.」River驚呼，她被藏在鐵門後的景色所震懾，當她舉著儀器，踏入眼前的房間時，Q仍然站在那裡，難以置信的看著前方。

數多排、整齊擺放於水箱中，纏滿傳輸線的Cyberman——它們都有已有完整的裝備、設計，與新型最具殺傷力的武器。一旦被啟動，這些數量的Cyberman足以毀掉整顆星球，甚至造成宇宙一場大災難。

沒有什麼——包含Doctor——能夠阻止它們。但真正吸引Q注意的，是在整個空間的正中心，那一排排擺好的照片。

 

Bond的父母。

Hannes Oberhauser，收養Bond的男人。

Vesper Lynd。

上任M。

還有Q與Dr. Swann的照片，在兩者的上頭畫了一個大大的問號。

 

-

 

「你肯定是Q。又或者，我該稱你，Timelord？」聲音透過擴音器在整個房間裡迴響，整件事的幕後——MI5的C，透過全屏投影站在Q的面前，他輕瞥向一旁的River，接著不在乎的移轉視線，朝軍需官露出假惺惺的微笑。「久仰大名。我希望我不會需要跟你解釋任何事情，有鑒於這一切已經變得如此明顯.......我若是開始說明了些什麼，那大概會毀了現在正剛好的氣氛。」

「C，我想。」Q看著眼前投影出的人影，再看向他的周圍，那些休眠的機器人、桌上那些照片，還有C的出現——不需要更多的解釋，這讓一切都變得可以理解。

Cyberman需要資料，還有身體。但是U.N.I.T.讓這兩者變得難以取得——他們藉由宇宙技術加上一些人類的土法煉鋼，加強地球的防禦系統，使那些Doctor在宇宙中排行前幾的敵人無法輕鬆的進入地球，奪取人類所有。

因此它們決定與Spectre合作，藉由C、Franz Oberhauser，藉由人類自己的手，得到所有的權限。

「我希望你別誤會，但這不是針對個人的。當然也不是針對你心愛的007。我試著邀請你加入我們這一邊。」C撅起嘴，佯裝無辜的說著，「我不知道為什麼他們這麼針對他，而我也不在乎。我在乎的是這個組織有著真正的力量——可以阻止戰爭、飢餓跟災難的力量。」

「我深深的懷疑這點。」

「喔，Mr. Q，你有那樣的能力可以穿越時空，你看過所有的一切。」C難以置信的看向Q，彷彿他聽見一個天大的笑話，「試想看看，一個世界不再需要槍枝，不再需要國家秘密情報機關，不再需要互相猜忌——還有，不再需要00特工。你的心愛的007將可以永遠活著——如果要說得更確切一點，是平和的活到他老死前。你是如此的在乎他，軍需官。可惜他對你的關照似乎不是對等的。」

「........什麼意思？」

「Well，在你與我對話的這段期間，他正在跟Spectre的首領對峙.......勉強算是。我試著不把它形容成單方面的欺壓，」C雙手一攤，「你看，他在乎那個女孩——用著異常在乎的程度。我們一開始還在猜想究竟是你還是那個女孩，才是Bond的最愛。我個人是把賭金壓在你身上啦，畢竟那樣更戲劇化些，不過我終究是猜錯了，他喜歡那個女孩勝過你。」

「…….所以這些，」Q指向桌上那些照片，「這是Franz Oberhauser的目的。」

如此勞師動眾，如此的大排場，Franz Oberhauser一切都是為了這個——與C不同，Spectre的首領至始至終只有一個目的：就是毀滅Bond與Bond所有的一切。他願意與那些沒有半點人性的機器合作，只為了對Bond展開報復，只為了折磨他。變得有錢有勢不過是附帶品。

先是他收養Bond的父親，再來是Vesper，M，最後是Bond鍾愛的國家與他的工作。Franz Oberhauser拿走並毀掉任何一個Bond擁有過的東西，直到Bond一無所有，支離破碎。

而Q竟也成了他計畫的一部份。儘管是不願意，在無防備下——但那都讓Q非常，非常的生氣。

「Well，很可惜我們並沒有機會『真正的』面對面，Mr. Q.........真是可惜，我挺希望我有機會能說服你加入我們這一方，你會是很好的同伴。」C貌似誠心感到惋惜，在他說話的同時房間裡傳來倒數，以及幾個Cyberman被啟動的聲音，「我會向M與Double O Seven傳達你的死訊，被責任感淹沒、無法接受被辭退的軍需官最終決定了結自己生命........多麽美好的說法。不過這前提是當我在見到那兩位時，他們還有一絲呼吸的話。」

「喔，不，不——Mr. C。我想我們——我會見再見到你的。」Q搖搖頭，這時River，至剛才都被兩人忽略的考古學家在這時打斷C跟Q的對峙，她走向Q，挽著他的手並在對方臉頰上留下一個吻（「It’s done, sweetie.」她在Q耳邊低語），軍需官繼續說道，「讓我告訴你我會做什麼，我會把你，你的人生，跟你那垃圾般的監視系統全部搞垮。」

「在幾秒之後，那些Cyberman就會被啟動，你們就會變成他們槍底下的亡魂。」C問道，「你究竟還能做什麼？」

Q對此問題挑眉——搶在Timelord回答之前，TARDIS的引擎聲引起周圍已被啟動的Cyberman發出警示音，藍色的光芒包圍著Q和River。

「好好記得這點，Mr. C。我是MI6的軍需官，一個Timelord——我比你多活在這宇宙中幾百年，見證過戰爭比你能想像的還要恐怖，而我從不毫無準備的闖進敵人營地。還有，你應該知道，也是最重要的——」Q朝眼前虛擬的人像微笑，充滿自信與對C的輕蔑，他從自己的口袋中拿出一支筆，上頭有一個紅色的大按鈕 _（big, red bottom）_ ——他過去對Bond沒有說謊，他討厭槍還有爆炸，但這不代表他不會在必要時使用。「永遠、永遠不要挑釁我。」

按鈕按下，TARDIS於同時完全顯形，將兩人保護在其中後快速消失。

緊接著地面傳來一陣劇烈的晃動，一連串的爆炸聲與火舌席捲了整棟大樓。

 

-

 

在Doctor送Q回來沒多久，在M等人被迫辭職之後——M領著他們到了倫敦中一個偏僻的地區，走進一家廢棄的商店。

「從沒聽過這個地方，Hildebrand。」確定後方無人跟蹤，Q這才走進大樓，將門關上後打量著眼前堆滿灰塵、廢棄的商店，「它不在MI6的資料系統裡。」

「那便是安全屋 _（safe houses）_ 的基本概念。」M回答他。

在辭職令下來之後，Moneypenny跟Tanner——還有Q在內，他們都不停地，試著說服M給予Bond幫助。如今Spectre的存在與其跟C的勾結已經確鑿，他們可以直接向大英帝國的政府與國會提出，將C那個討人厭的傢伙拿下。但是M持著不一樣的想法，他要求他們（除了Q）以外都不要帶任何的電子儀器，跟隨著他來到這間安全屋，決定搶在C的系統正式上線前想出辦法阻止這一切。

「不介意我問一下，Sir，」Tanner憂心忡忡地說著，「這個地方究竟有多安全？」

「Well，我們很快就可以知道了——」一推開門，M就看見一道人影站在那裡，雙手交疊放在前方。007。M忍住翻白眼與朝對方開槍的衝動，「.........這裡非常安全。你們在外面等著。」

接著M就把Q跟Tanner關在門外頭，走進去與特工交換情報。無可奈何下，Tanner靠近Q，開始等待。

他們應該說點什麼，打發現在的時間，或者是他可以跟Q一起先做點什麼幫助Bond跟M，就像Skyfall的時候——Tanner想著，他試圖取得Q的注意，不停的找話題，但軍需官卻都只用輕哼或簡單的單字回答參謀長的對話。當氣餒的參謀長正準備放棄時，他這才注意到Q的視線直直盯著安全屋內，他順著對方的視線往裡頭看，發現裡頭除了兩名MI6高層人員，還有一名穿著米色大衣，站在最靠安全屋中第二個出口的女人。

 

Madeleine Swann。

 

啊。答案似乎在參謀長腦中浮現，他的視線開始在Q與那位Bond girl來回移動。那位女性，Dr. Swann，她毫無疑問的已經墜入情網，成為 **非典型之James Bond之全身性粉碎性迷戀綜合症** （Tanner記得了全名，天知道他怎麼做到的）的病患之一。

問題是，Bond是否對她抱有相同的感情？若是由與Bond相識多年的Tanner來判斷，從他們後來一同尋找「美國人」、火車上，還有與Spectre首領Blofeld對峙時，若是從以上那些經歷——那是有一定可能，Bond已經陷了進去。

但這是沒有遇見Q的情況下，Tanner搖搖頭，試著甩掉方才不安的想法。Q是唯一得到此症狀但沒有摔得粉身碎骨，而對軍需官一直都有一種偏執、佔有慾的Bond不會輕易捨棄Q。就算經過數十億年，就算發生任何事，只要是看過Q跟Bond相處模式的人就會清楚這點。

Q讓Bond重新變得完整，而Bond能走進Q的內心，讓對方發自真心微笑的人。

「她不是Bond的型。」

「嗯——嗯？什麼？」發呆半晌，Tanner這次的開口終於得到Q注意，對方朝自己疑惑的看去。

「呃，我是指，Madeleine Swann。」Tanner指指窗內，「她不是Bond的型。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

Q挑眉，「Dr. Swann不像一般的Bond girl需要依賴Bond——她獨立自主、勇敢，而且美麗，與他勢均力敵，永遠能挑起Bond的競爭與征服心，能為自己或為Bond扣下板機.......我倒覺得她正是Bond喜歡的型。」

「…….我希望你不是在誇獎你的情敵，Q，但我也不希望這是在自誇。」

「情敵？喔，不，不是的，Tanner。」終於搞清楚參謀長話題的走向，Q忍不住的笑出聲，「如果你是在擔心我會吃醋到將這個安全屋炸掉的話，不用擔心，我也沒有足夠的火藥可以這樣做。」

「我——不，我不是這個意思，Q。」

「我知道你不是。不過，謝謝你的關心。」Q回答，但當他越是看著參謀長緊張的樣子，他更是不受控制的笑著。這讓剛從房子裡出來的Mallory朝兩人露出怪異的表情，但他終究是MI6的首領，他很快就拉下臉，要兩人嚴肅，專注在當下的危機。

沒有人不知道自己有多麽的了解Bond。Q想，同時回望著M跟Tanner投予的擔心視線。他們不知道Bond每一次的呼吸，每一次的心跳，Q都清楚掌握，他知道Bond正常情況下和受傷時生理頻率的差別，對之瞭若指掌；他也知道Bond究竟是什麼時候在說謊，什麼時候真心待人。

也因此，Q此刻也知道，Bond的確打從心底喜歡這個女孩，曾跟對方上床。但僅此而已——Bond僅打算把它維持在一夜情的範圍，甚至只把之當作一次任務的需要。Q無須去跟Bond講這些，也無需吃醋。

而Q的理論得到了證實，就在Bond與他擦身而過的時候，那隻長有厚繭的手悄悄鑽過來，與Q短暫的十指相扣。他甚至聽見Bond暗笑，狡猾的對他低語：「別看上去這麼吃醋，Q。」

吃醋？才不會呢。那只讓Q更不受控制地笑出來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1: 小11跳的舞，又稱長頸鹿之舞（https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/webdr05/2013/6/4/11/anigif_enhanced-buzz-7595-1370361264-36.gif）  
> 註2: 曼哈頓，哭泣天使，出自S705 天使佔領曼哈頓  
> 註3: Shakri的立方體，出自S704  
> 註4: 「我們最終都會成為故事，只是盡可能地去成為一個好點的故事。（We’re all stories in the end. Just make it a good one.）」，出自S513，Doctor在小Amy床邊說的台詞。  
> 註5: 那隻爆炸筆（上頭有紅色大按鈕的），結合007最愛的爆炸鋼筆跟紅色大按鈕。大按鈕梗出自Doctor Who 50週年特輯裡，John Hurt飾演的Doctor曾抱怨沒有一個紅色大按鈕。  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 再次的爆字(5xxx)令人感慨 剩一章就完結也挺令人感慨的
> 
> 寫到最後我也不太知道我到底有沒有把大家的個性跟感情這些部分處理的好不好(ry 就是一個打跟修到有點神智不清的狀況
> 
> 另外稍微誇獎一下，參謀長真是一位善良又偉大的人啊，寫到這裡時覺得自己當初沒有給他多一點戲份真是太可惜了


	15. Chapter 15

Mallory帶著兩名女性，一位金髮藍眼，另一位褐髮灰眼，走在MI6新大樓的螺旋樓梯上，跟隨著他走進頂層的會議室。

Ernst Stavro Blofeld，或者說是，Franz Oberhauser，正式被大英秘密情報局逮捕，鋃鐺入獄。隨著媒體大肆報導，國會對MI6的態度立刻一百八十度轉變——除了允許重建位在舊址上的MI6、恢復00特工計畫以外，還允許MI6使用C這棟新大樓。

也是在國會宣布這些事情的當天，Mallory收到了那位U.N.I.T.的領導人，Kate Stewart，請求見面的訊息。當Mallory走到會議室前，一名員工離開他的崗位，先是向M祝賀並表示自己對M的欽佩，接著替對方打開門，領著對方進入會議室。

U.N.I.T.的首席，與一位長得像貓頭鷹的老人正坐在沙發上等著他。

「Gareth Mallory，M，MI6的首領。」當M步入會議室時Kate起身，替兩方互相介紹，「這位是Doctor，地球的總統 _（President of Earth）_ 。」

「從沒聽過我們有位總統。」

「你沒聽過的東西可多了。」那名男人，Doctor起身並走向M，並朝對方伸出手，他瞥了一眼M身後的兩人，「我希望這兩位女性不是你的新秘書。」

「不。她們將會勝任MI6內更重要的職位。」

「Good。我喜歡你之前那位秘書。迷人，總是充滿活力。」

會議室的門再次的被開啟，另一名MI6員工推著一台餐車走進，上頭有著一籃餅乾跟茶。Kate領著兩人回到沙發上，而M帶來的兩位女性站在M的後方，安靜地看著那名員工擺上餐具。

當每個人都分配到茶、甜點，那名員工默默地退出會議室。在這之後M跳過多餘的寒暄，開始向對方提出自己一直以來渴望得到解答的問題。

「你不是人類。」

「差得可遠了。」

「與Q相同的種族？」

「我撫養他長大的。」

「你可以穿越整個世界，整個時空？」

「是的。」

「.........那麼，讓我再問你一個問題，而你最好非常小心你的答案與回答方式，」M使身子向前傾，他的聲音比剛才要低沉，語氣也變得更嚴肅，「你是否知道這一切該死的事情會發生？」

「挺無禮的，你不這麼覺得嗎？」Doctor挑眉，他注意到M身後的兩名特工，在M說話時便悄悄地將手往後移動，碰觸她們腰間的手槍，「我還以為軍人應該是向他的長官獻上他的忠誠並服從命令。」

「我是大英帝國軍情局的首領，我只忠誠於我的國家。任何威脅這個偉大國家的人或物，就算你是地球的總統——我都不介意把子彈送進你的頭裡。」M冷淡的說著，「現在，回答我的問題。」

「 **我不知道。** 我不知道會發生什麼事情，包含現在，我也不知道現在會發生什麼事情——你或許把我跟Q當作外星人，或某種接近神一般的存在，不給予我們半點信心——即使我們有那樣穿越時空的能力，但到最後，我們仍然會死，我們也會失敗，沒能去挽救無數的生命。」Doctor回答，「我們不可能是一切，也不能阻止或知道所有的危機。我們若是自稱全知，那便太過高傲、太過愚蠢.......是的，在Mr. Bond於羅馬，皇家夜總會的事件發生的當時，U.N.I.T.跟我便開始注意到不對勁，但我們不想打草驚蛇——你的前任也與我們達成這樣的共識。」

「所以你們做的就是裝作不知情，繼續觀察，然後試著將所有可能的風險與傷害減少至最低。」

「是的。」不情願的回答，對Doctor來說這大概是莫大的侮辱，不得不承認自己的能力有限，「有時候你有的選擇多半都是糟糕的，但你還是得做個選擇。 _（Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones.But you still have to choose.）_ 」

M意味深長地注視著眼前這名男性，沈默了好一段時間。直到最後，他輕輕嘆了口氣。與此同時，M身後的兩名女性將手從腰際間的槍移開，並按照他的希望離開了會議室。沒有任何槍響。沒有任何的流血衝突。

「棕髮的那位女士，剛從皇家陸軍退役。二十五次完美擊殺敵軍與恐怖份子，十次成功的完成人質解救計畫。」Mallory繼續說著，「她將是下一位007。」

「上一個辭職了？」

「跑掉了。更正確地說的話。你認為上一個007會按照MI6正式程序提出辭呈嗎？」

Doctor聳聳肩，「那麼另一個人，我是指，那位金髮的小姐？」

「她是Q Branch的副手，第二把交椅。我想你知道Q Branch的規則，當現任Q提出辭職或永久缺席後，我們該怎麼做。」M站起來，稍稍撫平自己西裝上的摺痕。在移動腳步離開之前，他再一次的朝Doctor和Kate瞥一眼，「我還是不怎麼認同你們這些人，還有這些想法——但你們的目的與我的無異..........我想我該做只是去習慣這點。」

「你從那些地球上其他國家、人們的手中保護這個國家，而U.N.I.T.則是保護整個國家、地球不受宇宙中的其他生物入侵。Mr. Mallory。」Kate同樣起身，她友善的朝對方微笑，「我們將一起保護這個國家。 _（We shall protect the country together.）_ 」

 

-

 

電梯開啟的聲音在Q Branch裡特別清晰——此刻這裡已經幾乎空無一物。沒有任何MI6維修中的裝備、汽車，只剩下Q的那張桌子，還有他周圍負責傳送備份資料的電腦。原先放置著新款阿斯頓馬丁的貨物電梯緩慢的降落，在Q的面前開啟。

Bond便站在那裡。佇足在電梯中與Q對視。

突然想起Tanner說過，Bond在Spectre的基地被Blofeld抓到，根據對方的說法，被鑽傷部分腦區會使他忘記自己心愛的人。Q對眼前的人挑眉，打趣地問著：「你還記得我嗎？」

對方嘴角翹起一個好看的弧度。

「我到哪都能記得這張臉。 _（I’d recognize you anywhere.）_ 」

「我以為你離開了。 _（I thought you’re gone.）_ 」

「我正要，只是我差了最後一樣東西。」

**巴黎，奧斯陸，荷蘭。** Bond逐一說出他心中退休的理想地點，同時說道他們可能需要先花點時間在Dr. Swann身上，畢竟危險還沒完全消除。特工的心情正好，他邊邁步走向自己的軍需官，邊繼續說著。直到靠近Q只剩不到幾步的距離時——Bond突然停下腳步，渾身僵硬地看向Q的後方。

藍色的時光機，TARDIS正靜靜的停在Q桌子的後方。

「我一直沒有機會告訴你，因為看上去總是沒有一個好的時間點。」注意到特工的異常，順著他的視線回頭看過去，Q唯一能做的，只有在扭回頭看向Bond時，盡自己全力擠出一絲微笑。他向對方解釋：「它開始了。在我們回來MI6後不久，我就感覺到了——我的第二次重生。」

「你辭職了。」Bond的聲音變得壓抑，儘管他試著裝作若無其事，非常輕鬆的樣子，「所以不只是007，MI6的軍需官也要離開了。」

「我要離開了。但這裡永遠都會有一個軍需官在這裡，只是那不會是我，或是『下一個我』.........別露出那樣的表情。」

「什麼樣的表情？」

「難過的微笑。你微笑著，可是卻是那麼悲傷。Doctor跟我說過你們會有這種笑容——這很讓人困惑。到底是怎麼做到的？同時笑著又同時難過著。」

Q主動的走向對方，將兩人僅剩的距離消去。那雙修長的手指擾上Bond，纏上特工的金髮、額角還有對方抿成一直線的嘴唇，Bond只是靜靜地注視軍需官的動作，試著用全力將這張臉、這道聲音深深烙印在他的腦海裡。

如果這是他們最後一次見面的話。

「寄明信片給我，好嗎？」Bond沙啞的請求，唯一能讓他這樣做的也只有Q了，他輕輕抓住對方的手，將之貼著自己的臉，感受著對方的溫度。

「宇宙裡又不是到處都有郵筒，也不是都可以寄來地球的，James。」

「你會找到方法的。你永遠都會。 _（You’ll find a way.You always do._ ）」

那讓Q忍不住的，再次綻放笑容——純真的像是孩子，像是Bond在Skyfall事件時第一次認可他時——那讓Bond再也無法壓抑自己，伸手將眼前的青年抱著懷中。Bond緊緊地、緊緊地抱著懷中的人，手指纏住那頭咖啡色的捲髮，像那是他在這世上唯一所有的事物。

「你知道，Doctor總是警告我，永遠別相信擁抱。」

「為什麼？」

「因為它總是把人的臉藏起來，把人真正的感受藏起來。」

「我不相信擁抱，我相信的是你。」

「我知道、我知道.......」Q的聲音悶悶的傳來，「.......你還記得我告訴過你，Doctor跟River是怎麼認識的嗎？」

「你說他們是在暗殺希特勒的路上認識的。River還在TARDIS裡開槍。」

Q的笑聲傳來，很輕，輕的幾乎沒被Bond察覺，「是的，但最後呢？我告訴過你，River是怎麼拯救中毒的Doctor？」

 

 

_ 「告訴我。只要告訴我就好.......他是否 **值得** 這一切？」 _

_ 「是的......是的、是的，他值得。」 _

_ 「River——妳在做什麼？」 _

_ 「Hello, sweetie.」 _

 

 

River將自己所有的重生能量給了Doctor。

停頓，接著，突然間一切似乎得到解答，豁然開朗——Q率先鬆開對方，往後站一步，好好的欣賞特工臉上的表情。

「我跟你說過了，我試著告訴你事情，但那總是沒有好的時間點.........」綠色的眼睛裡閃爍著狡猾的光芒，Q說著，他看起來真的一點也不無辜，「不過我不是指我將要重生，要永遠離開你這件事情。」

「你——」Bond第一次說不出半句話，當他花了一點時間整理自己的思緒與情緒後，乾澀地向對方提出最後一個問題：「.......你把重生的能力給了誰？」

「Master。Doctor的童年玩伴，永遠的朋友，永遠的死對頭——結果讓他重生成Missy的人就是我。我把我的重生能量全部給了他，而他來見我的時候就知道這件事了。」Q扮了鬼臉，「總是充滿奇怪的亂象，wibbily-wobbly、timey-wimey.......宇宙的幽默感有時候就是這麼奇怪。」

「所以TARDIS在這裡是？」

「我得去幫Doctor找回Gallifrey，我們的故鄉。但在那之後，我會回來這裡——我很抱歉，不過你不能再去找些美女了。」 **因為你現在被我綁住了。** Q繼續說著，朝對方扮了鬼臉，「或許要一點時間........但我會回來。之後我們可以一起變老，一起享受退休生活。」

Bond不知道究竟對哪件事情感到更無力：是被耍得團團轉，還是該怎麼處理眼前這個頑皮鬼——他唯一能做的只有朝對方露出愚蠢的笑容，傾身過去向對方要了一個吻，嚐到對方唇中那帶有紅茶、果香的味道。

算Q走運，Bond完全拿對方沒輒。

因為他該死的愛著他。

 

-

 

Spectre事件的一年後，那位傳奇特工，007突然回到MI6——帶著一份遲來的正式辭呈跟禮物，給仍在MI6工作的兩位朋友：Bill Tanner跟Ms. Moneypenny（他沒有問Mallory去了哪，或許是因為前幾天看見Mallory在首相的就職典禮上現身過了）。Moneypenny跟Tanner分別得到不一樣的禮物，其中Moneypenny還拿到一隻牛頭犬的雕像——他們都很清楚上一個擁有者是誰。

辭呈批准的半年後，Bond搬到了英格蘭的南部。他曾想過回到蘇格蘭，但Bond覺得那裡太過陰冷，太過蒼涼。他用自己的退休金在南部的小鎮買了一棟房子。那裡不常下雪，天氣比在倫敦時好上太多。有關Bond的真實背景、身份等流言蜚語沒過多久便開始在小鎮中流傳。

退休生活的第一年夏天，Dr. Swann前來拜訪他，帶著她的丈夫。 _「我要當媽媽了。」_ 她帶著爆炸性的消息來給Bond，她的小腹微微凸起，臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容。她希望Bond能擔任新生兒的教父。

同一年的秋天，Bond在因緣際會下成為小鎮裡學校的歷史老師。他受到孩子與父母們的歡迎，不過在有些孩子之中可能有點太過傾慕了，Bond曾收過一些處於青春期女孩所寫的情書（上帝，他跟那些孩子至少差了 **兩輪** ）。

直到退休後的第二年冬天。Bond去鎮上配一副閱讀眼鏡，並去了雜貨店一趟。在飄著細雪的路上，Bond抱著一袋雜貨走在回家的路上，發現自宅的前方停了一座藍色電話亭。

冰藍色的眼微微睜大，嘴角接著輕輕上揚。Bond看著門被推開，走出一位穿著薑黃色羊毛衫的男人——他已經不能再稱作是少年了，那頭熟悉的棕色捲髮裡現在藏著些許灰色，他的眼角有著細細的皺紋。男人手裡抱著無數的明信片，一邊跟電話亭裡的另一個人鬥嘴，一邊小心翼翼地抱著那些信件移動，嘗試著維持一定平衡進入房子。

就在這時，那名男人注意到了站在一旁的Bond。就像當年Bond抓到年輕的軍需官將那座電話亭停在MI6時一樣，男人先是愣住，嘴巴微張說不出話來，接著和Bond一樣，勾起一抹微笑。

Bond走向對方，直到兩人的距離縮短到無。

「我告訴過你，宇宙裡又不是到處都有郵筒，也不是都可以寄來地球的，James。」

「我知道，而我也知道你總會想到方法。」藍眼睛與綠眼睛對望，Bond輕輕開口，聲音裡充滿著濃濃的笑意。「Q。」

 

 

 

 

「現在我們可以用剩下的時間陪著彼此。 _（Now we can spend the rest of our lives with each other.）_ 」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花了多一點時間，問了一些意見........然後現在，終於來到了結局QwQ
> 
> 全文四萬多字啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!00Q能讓我寫這樣的故事真的讓人又愛又恨（卡文的時候超悲催），覺得能有機會寫出這樣的故事真的太好了。
> 
> 謝謝長期以來支持這篇文章的各位，也希望你們能喜歡這樣的結局——我糾結很久，後來覺得這個結局是最適合這個故事的。真的很謝謝各位。


End file.
